


Dragon Ball Kagura

by darkvslight346



Category: Dragon Ball, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkvslight346/pseuds/darkvslight346
Summary: Years after the defeat of the monstrous Cell, Gohan must face his new greatest challenge... High school! Despite thinking this would be an ordinary couple of years, Gohan's life takes a turn when he finds himself roped into teaching upcoming Shinobi at his high school, Hanzo Academy. Faced with little to no choice, Gohan does his best to teach the girls and prepare them for what lies ahead.
Relationships: Asuka (Senran Kagura)/Son Gohan
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story of mine from fanfiction.net which I decided to post here. As a result the first six chapters should be posted rather quickly. I'll be honest the reason I wanted to do this was because I felt like I would get better feed back here and use it to improve my story. So please let me know what you think and how I can improve.

A young girl, her parents and grandparents crowd around a television watching intently to see what their fate would be. The monstrous Cell announced his “Cell games” ten days ago, should he win the entire planet will be vaporized. The world’s fate rested on the shoulders one man Hercule Satan. However even the earth’s champion was quickly defeated. However, another took his place, a blonde man wearing an orange gi. The battle was amazing, astonishing astounding… is what the family would have said if they could have even seen the fight at all. For portions of the fight it was almost as if the two combatants disappeared.

“Must be something wrong with the cameras.” The father said with a hint of annoyance. “Honestly you’d think they’d check them, especially for a day like this!”

“It’s not a problem with the camera.” The grandfather said with a smile. “I see Roshi trained that boy well.”

“I wonder what that old pervert is up to these days.” The grandmother said with a hint of boredom, while looking at the empty screen.

“I called him a while back, and he seems to be doing well. We should pay him a visit on of these days, dear.”

The girl looked at her grandfather and said, “Ones of these days… grandpa do you think he can win?”

The old man smiled and said “Of course Asuka, Roshi was very confident in his student, he should be able to take Cell down, once and for all.”

“I give up.” The voice from the TV called out as if to make the old man eat his words. The family looked and saw the man who was fighting Cell just giving up.

“So Hanzo, what were you saying about him winning?” The Grand mother said as she shook her head

“Sayuri please, this is not the time. What is that fool doing?” Hanzo said as he rubbed his temples

This however wasn’t the only surprise, the family was about to endure, after a bit of speech the man called out to his son to join in the fight. Soon a young blonde boy in a purple gi entered the arena. The family could only stare in horror as they saw the boy about to face off against the monster.

“What is that fool thinking?” Asuka’s mother yelled out.

“Exactly!” Asuka’s father added on “That boy doesn’t look old enough to be in middle school, how could he send his own son to fight that monster?”

Hanzo and Sayuri were wondering that themselves, Roshi had told them that his pupil had a plan for beating Cell but did it really involve his son? The boy looked around the age of their granddaughter perhaps even younger. Could he really defeat Cell?

While her parents were yelling and her grandparents were in deep thought, Asuka could only stare at the boy on screen. He didn’t look eager to battle Cell, he seemed to be unwilling to fight but he still stood there with the fate of the world on his shoulders. Whoever this boy was Asuka wanted to see if he could take down the monster, which not even the world champion could.

* * *

A few years had passed since Hercule Satan had defeated the evil Cell, or so the world believed. The young human-Saiyan hybrid Gohan had actually beaten the monster, however very few people knew of his deeds. Gohan didn’t really mind though, the life of fame seemed to be too stressful for him, so having someone else take the fame didn’t bother him. But that was in the past now the young man had to face his greatest challenge yet, something far worse than even Cell, High school.

He had been homeschooled his entire life but now his mother had decided to enroll him in a high school. After taking numerous exams and going through high school after high school, he finally chose one, Hanzo Academy. The high school had a good reputation as well as a high collage acceptance rate, so his mother was more than eager to send him to it.

“Gohan hurry up, you don’t want to be late for your first day at school!”

“Sorry mom, I’ll be down soon.” With this Gohan ran down the stairs to pick up his lunch.

His mother Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled “Oh don’t you look handsome in that uniform. I hope the girls in your school leave you alone, the last thing you need is to be distracted from your studies. Just be careful, who knows what kind of people you might meet.”

“Don’t worry mom I’ll be fine.” Gohan said with a Laugh, He’s fought world ending beings since he was five how hard could high school be in comparison to that. He sat down next to his brother, Goten and started munching on some toast.

“Hey Gohan, what do you think school will be like? Do you think it will be fun?” Goten asked though a mouthful of food.

“Not sure, but I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Gohan said as he got ready to walk out the door

Chi-Chi looked at the clock then back to her eldest son “Gohan you better get going you’re going to be late.”

“Don’t worry mom, I’m not going to be late, I have plenty of time.” Gohan said with a confident smile

* * *

“I’m going to be late, I have no time at all!” Gohan thought as he ran through the city. Despite flying on Nimbus, he didn’t expect to stop a bank robbery on his way to school. To avoid being recognized he went super sayian, which seemed to work well enough. He didn’t have any time to waste, he had to run lest he risk being late on his first day to class.

Eventually Gohan reached the gates of his new high school, it seemed normal enough. Unfortunately, he now had a different problem, he had no idea where his class was. In the distance, he saw a girl a few yards away from him. Perhaps she could help him find his class.

“Hey miss.” He called out, “Can you help me find…” Suddenly the girl jumped up onto a tree. The average person wouldn’t have been able to see it, however Gohan wasn’t the average person. His eyes followed the girl’s movements and he stared at the spot she was trying to hide in. “I guess she must have been shy.” He thought to himself. “Well I guess I can apologize when I see her later.” With this Gohan ran off into the building to try and find his class.

As he was out of sight the girl popped out “That was a close one.” She said as she sighed in relief. “It was weird though it was almost like he could see me moving… Could he be a shinobi?” She shook her head “No Master Kiriya didn’t tell us about any new students. It’s weird it’s almost like I’ve seen him before.” She then shook her head “I can think about that later I better get to the others.”

With that she made her way to a building behind the school, one which most students would ignore. While many people would consider Hanzo Academy to be an ordinary high school, it had one secret. The school was also the training ground for a few handpicked students to become shinobi. This girl was one of the few students who qualified to become a shinobi. On most occasions, she’d avoid using the main entrance to get into school, but today she woke up a bit too late and was in a hurry. She looked around to make sure no one was near and used the secret entrance to get to her class. As she entered she saw a girl with long black hair drinking some tea.

“Good morning Ikaruga.” She said with a smile.

The girl put her tea down as she replied “Good morning Asuka. Glad you gave that pervert the slip earlier.”

Asuka let out a nervous chuckle as she replied, “Oh so you saw that huh?”

“Of course, I did you didn’t conceal your presence at all.” Ikaruga retorted. “You should have known better to run in through the front gate like that. We might be students here but our identities must remain secret.”

“S-sorry l was in a rush to get her, it won’t happen again.” But before she could feel too bad, two hands attacked her from behind, grabbed her ample bust and started to caress them. “Let go Katsu!” Asuka Yelled out.

“Aw you seemed so bummed out I thought this would be the best way to lift your spirits.” Katsuragi said seductively as she continued to fondle the poor girl.

“Well stop it!” Asuka yelled as she broke free. “If you want to grope someone so bad then grope yourself.”

“Aw that’s no fun, come on let me have another squeeze.” Katsuragi said as she moved her hands suggestively.

“Katsuragi please, it’s eight thirty on Monday morning.” Ikaruga said with a hint of agitation in her voice. “Can you not start this early?”

“Oh, I get it you’re getting jealous that I’m leaving you out. I can fix that.” Katsuragi got in her signature groping position but before she could even move Ikaruga drew her sword slightly out of the scabbard.

“Don’t even try it.” Ikaruga said without even turning to her.

“Oh, come on learn to loosen up a bit.”

“And you learn to be less of a pervert.”

While her seniors argued Asuka looked around and saw two girls stirring next to each other reading something on their phones. “Hibari, Yagyu what are you looking at?”

Hibari looked at Asuka with a hint of excitement “You haven’t heard about the golden warrior?”

“The golden warrior?” Asuka said in bewilderment.

“Yes, he’s all over the news.” Yagyu said looking up from the phone. “Apparently he stopped an armed bank robbery by himself. But that’s not the strange part.”

“Yeah he’s wearing our school uniform.” Hibari said barely containing her glee “They’re calling him a superhero, he just caught the bullets the robbers tried to shoot him with. Can you believe it we might have a real super hero in our school!” 

“I’m sure they must have been mistaken. There’s no way he could have just caught them out of thin air.” Ikaruga said trying to calm Hibari down “Even Shinobi would find that difficult.” 

“Yeah I’m sure that must be It.” Asuka said as she looked at the phone. “Mind if I look?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Hibari said as she turned her phone around for Asuka to look at the Golden warrior. However, after a few seconds Asuka’s expression turned to one of pure shock. “Something wrong Asuka?”

“I think I saw him earlier!” At this the other four girls looked at her with a mix of curiosity and amazement “Yeah, I saw him at the school’s gate, well his hair wasn’t blonde but I think that’s his face.”

“It could have been a shinobi transformation.” Ikaruga said thing to assess the situation. “But then why would he do it in public?”

“Well no one said he was a smart ninja.” Katsuragi replied “Although if the story is true about his strength then I’d like to see how strong he is.”

“Wait a second I didn’t say it was him for sure. For all we know it could have been a coincidence.” Asuka blurted out trying to calm down the room. Thankfully a smoke bomb did that for her.

As the smoke cleared the girls saw their teacher Kiriya standing in front of them. “Alright ladies it’s time for classes to begin.”

The girls quickly bowed as they greeted their teacher. Whatever the story with Golden warrior was it would have to wait till after classes were over.

* * *

“So, I hear the golden warrior just looked at the getaway car and it just stopped moving.”

“I heard he just poked one guy and he was unconscious.”

“That’s nothing listen to this…”

Gohan sighed as he heard his classmates talking. Apparently, he was caught on camera and now most of the school were talking about it. During lunch, a few people noticed his resemblance to the golden warrior but thankfully they didn’t think someone like him could be that cool. Whether that should offend him was left to be seen.

“I need some way to hide my face if I ever have to stop anything like that again.” He thought. Then it finally clicked “That’s it I’ll go see Bulma, she should have something that can help me out.” With that Gohan started to make his way to see if she could help him.


	2. Training with Shinobi

“I still can’t believe this is real.” Ikaruga said while shaking her heard.

“I know it’s so exciting.” Hibari responded with a grin “Can you believe there’s a real-life superhero here?”

Two weeks ago, a ‘superhero’ had appeared in town. He called himself the Great Saiyaman, the defender of justice and protector of the innocent. Within days there were several videos displaying his heroic actions online; saving buses from falling off cliffs, singlehandedly foiling multiple armed robberies, once even stopping a plane from crash landing. Despite some initial doubts on him the girls couldn’t deny he was a good hero.

“He’s so cool too.” Hibari continued. “Did you see the new poses he had yesterday? They’re even better than his ones the day before.”

The other four looked away from her, unsure how to respond. They all considered his poses to be ridiculous but Hibari was so enamored with him that they didn’t want to tell her that. They also figured that she wouldn’t listen either way.

“Well I suppose they look a bit better than yesterday’s poses…” Asuka responded, “But we still don’t know that much about him.”

“I think I saw some guy online coming up with the theory that the Golden warrior and the great Saiyaman are the same person.” Katsuragi added.

“That’s just ridiculous. It's a coincidence nothing more.” Ikaruga retorted.

“Well think about it like this has anyone seen the Golden warrior after the Great Saiyaman appeared?” Katsuragi replied

“Ikaruga is right. It could just be a coincidence.” Yagyu said. “Anyway, we should get ready soon, Kiriya Sensei is waiting for us.” 

With this the girls got ready and headed off to their training grounds. When they got there, they saw two people waiting for them. One they knew as their teacher Kiriya and the other was a strange boy wearing their school uniform. His hair was black and spiky and he stood around Kiriya’s height. As he saw them he gave them a nervous smile.

“Oh hello, it’s nice to meet you.” He said nervously. “I’m Gohan, I’ll be helping Mr. Kiriya with your training for a while.” As he said this Gohan couldn’t even believe what he was saying. He still couldn’t believe that Hanzo talked him into this.

* * *

_A few hours ago _

_“You want me to do what?” Gohan said in complete disbelief._

_When he had got called into the principal’s office he didn’t know what to expect. At first, he thought this was about the times he left class to do his heroics, but when he got to the office he was greeted by three people. In addition to the principal there was his math teacher Kiriya and an old man who introduced himself as Hanzo. He learned he wasn’t in any trouble at all but instead they asked him to train some students. Not just any students mind you, shinobi students._

_“We understand that this is a very strange request Mr. Son, but please hear us out.” The Principal replied. _

_“We know about your skill in martial arts and Ki manipulation. So, we would like you to teach these five shinobi students on that.” Kiriya added on._

_“Wait hold on a second. I’m not a martial artist, I don’t even know what ki is!” Gohan said lying through his teeth. However, the three men didn’t seem to believe that for a second._

_“There’s no need to worry about that son, we won’t tell anyone your secret.” Hanzo said while giving a smirk. “We won’t even tell people about you being Saiyaman.”_

_Gohan could feel his heart stop as he heard Hanzo say that. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…”_

_“You’re a terrible liar.” Hanzo scoffed. “A new student arrives in this school around the same time a superhero appears, in addition every time this student ditches his classes the great Saiyaman appears.” _

_Gohan wanted to continue with his lie but stopped himself. The evidence seemed too clear-cut and it didn’t seem like he could talk his way out of this._

_Noticing his distraught look, the principal quickly said “Like Hanzo said earlier we won’t tell anyone. We just want to talk about you assisting these students in their training. It can benefit you as well.”_

_This got Gohan’s attention. “What do you mean benefit me?” He asked._

_“If you agree to teach them, we will allow you additional extensions on homework and other projects.” The principal answered, “We’ll allow you to take exams at later dates and even allow time for you to do your heroics.”_

_Gohan thought about this for a moment and then asked, “What happens if I say no?”_

_“Nothing really.” Hanzo said nonchalantly. “We couldn’t force you to do anything if we wanted to. I know enough about you to know you could take all of us down in an instant.”_

_Gohan, The Principal and Kiriya were all taken back by the casual statement from Hanzo. He seemed confident that Gohan could do it but didn’t seem worried in the least. Finally, Gohan said “So I can leave and you won’t try to use it against me?”_

_“Of course not, it’s wrong to make you do something you don’t want to do.” Hanzo said with a smile but before Gohan could respond Hanzo’s smile turned into a frown. “It’s just from what Roshi told me you’d be perfect to train them.”_

_“Wait Roshi, do you mean Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit?” Gohan Asked. “How do you know him?”_

_“Oh, Roshi is an old friend of mine. He speaks highly of you and your father, so I thought you could help me.” Hanzo said while keeping his frown. “It’s just that my granddaughter is one of the students you’d have to help train. It has always been my dream to see her become a high-ranking shinobi, but now I’m getting so old.” As he said this Hanzo hunched over and coughed a bit. “I don’t think I’d live that long to see it happen, but that’s my problem. Sorry for wasting your time.” _

_“Wait, I didn’t say no…” Gohan said with a pang of guilt in his voice. “I mean I guess I can do it for a few weeks and we’ll see how it goes.” _

_“Oh, that’s so kind of you, Kiriya will tell you what you need to do.” Hanzo said while giving a big smile._

_Kiriya sighed before saying “Gohan your last class of the day is math with me. I’ll make up the excuse that I need some help carrying some papers. You volunteer and I’ll take you to the training grounds.”_

_“Thank you Mr. Kiriya.” Gohan said as he bowed to his teacher. “I guess I’ll see you then.”_

_As soon as Gohan left the room, Kiriya and the Principal looked at Hanzo in compete disbelief. “Hanzo I can’t believe you did that to the boy.” The Principal sighed. “I guess it worked out but are you sure about this?”_

_“I was wondering that myself Master Hanzo.” Kiriya added. “You said he could take us all down if he wanted to, was that true or were you just trying to appeal to his ego?”_

_ Hanzo just let out a chuckle as he said, “I wasn’t lying, the boy’s power dwarfs even the Kaguras.”_

_ Kiriya and The Principal stared at Hanzo in shock, finally the principal said, “Are you sure about that Hanzo?”_

_“Of course, I am. He may be young but his power is not to be underestimated.” Noticing the concerned looks on their faces Hanzo quickly added “Don’t worry he’s not a threat, despite his power he’s very kind hearted. You saw how easy it was to convince him. While we have him in the school we might as well use it to our advantage.”_

* * *

Gohan looked at the girls after he finished introducing himself. They were all attractive girls about his age, however one girl caught his attention. Her dark brown hair was tied in a top knot and was almost a foot shorter than he was. However, her most noticeable feature was her huge bust, which Gohan did his best to avoid staring at. Why did this girl look so familiar to him, had he met her somewhere before? Then it finally clicked.

“You’re the girl I met at the gate!” Gohan shouted out without thinking. She seemed taken back by this but before she could say anything he quickly added “Oh by the way, I’m sorry I scared you like that.”

Her look of surprise turned into one of confusion “Wait what do you mean by scared?” She asked.

“Well when I ran towards you, you jumped up onto a tree. I thought I’d scared you so I wanted to say sorry.” As he finished he gave a quick apology bow. However, the response he got was not one he expected.

“You could see me?” She asked. “Then why didn’t you say anything?”

“Asuka this is something that can be settled after training.” Kiriya said trying to calm her down. “You can talk with Gohan about this later, for now introduce yourselves to your new assistant teacher.” Asuka quickly apologized and the girls introduced themselves to the Demi-sayian. Kiriya then said “Alright now do some warmup exercises and we’ll begin sparing. You will start off the battles in your shinobi transformations.”

“Shinobi transformations, what’s that?” As Gohan asked this everyone just stared at him in disbelief. “Did I say something wrong?”

“How do you not know what a shinobi transformation is, even the most inexperienced rookie ninja knows what they are.” Ikaruga yelled in disbelief. “How can you even call yourself a shinobi if you don’t know about that.”

“I’m not a shinobi.” Gohan replied. “If had to call myself something it would be a martial artist.”

Kiriya nodded “Gohan is here to teach you some martial arts as well as some other techniques.” Kiriya noticed the skepticism on the girl’s faces. “He was also recommended by master Hanzo.”

“You’re kidding right. Hanzo recommend him?” Katsuragi said in disbelief before getting a smirk “Alright this might be interesting.” 

Kiriya turned to Gohan and said “Gohan you might want to change out of your school clothes.”

“I don’t really have anything else with me, unless…” Gohan looked around and thought for a second before saying “Can you girls keep a very big secret? I normally wouldn’t tell anyone this but considering that this is also a secret…”

The girls looked at each other for a bit before Asuka said “I guess so, what is it?”

Gohan gave a big grin and said, “I’ll tell you when we start the sparring, for now I need to go do something.” As Gohan said this he ran off leaving the confused girls to stare off for a moment before getting down to their warm up.

“That Gohan guy seems really nice.” Hibari said while stretching.

“Being nice doesn’t make him a good teacher.” Yagyu retorted. “He didn’t even know about shinobi transformations.”

“Can he really help us if he’s not a ninja?” Asuka responded. “I mean he did say he saw me jump up that tree, but that doesn’t really tell us that much.”

“You know I was just thinking about that.” Katsuragi added “He isn’t a shinobi, but he saw a girl jump up into a tree and he didn’t even question it, he didn’t even seem that surprised when he said it.”

The other four paused for a moment, they didn’t even think about that. The way he spoke, he made it sound like it was something he has seen every day. However, before they could think about it for too long they heard some loud laughter.

They looked around and they heard someone say “I am the defender of justice, the protector of the innocent. The great Saiyaman is here!” The girls looked and to their surprise, there he was standing in front of them, the great Saiyaman doing his various poses.

“Great Saiyaman!” Hibari shouted. “I’m a huge fan of yours!” As she said this she started imitating his poses.

“Wait what is he doing here?” Asuka said trying to wrap her head around what was going on.

“I don’t know but his poses are even more ridiculous in person.” Yagyu responded.

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean!” The Great Saiyaman shouted in a familiar voice.

“Gohan… is that you?” Ikaruga said raising an eyebrow.

“Uh no… who’s Gohan?” Gohan said trying to cover up his tracks.

“Wait is this your big secret?” Ikaruga said as the girls looked at Gohan waiting for him to respond.

Gohan then sighed as he took off his helmet. “I was hoping to make it more dramatic but I guess not.”

“Wait are you telling me our new teacher is the great Saiyaman?” Hibari said trembling with excitement. “This is so amazing. Gohan, I mean great Saiyaman can I get your autograph?”

“Oh, sure Hibari.” Gohan said with a smile “It’s nice to meet someone else who realizes just how cool the great Saiyaman is. You know if you want, I can get you an outfit like this.”

“Really?” Hibari said get excited. But before she could do or say anything Yagyu pulled her back. “What’s wrong Yagyu?”

“We need to start training, it doesn’t matter who our trainer is as long as he can teach us.” Yagyu said trying to calm Hibari down. While it was true they needed to start training, Yagyu also didn’t want to have Hibari dressing as ridiculously as Gohan did.

“Yagyu’s right, we need to begin now.” Kiriya said as he approached the group. “Now then your teams will be, Katsuragi vs Yagyu and Hibari vs Asuka. As for you Ikaruga I want you to fight Gohan.”

“Wait are you sure about that sensei?” Ikaruga asked.

“Yes, you’ve been a bit skeptical of Gohan so a fight with him should help clear some of that doubt.” Kiriya said. While he wasn’t lying he wanted to see how strong Gohan truly was and Ikaruga was arguably one of his best students. “Why don’t you go first so the rest of you can see what your new trainer is like.”

The other four girls and Kiriya looked on as Gohan and Ikaruga stood at opposite ends of the ring getting ready to fight. The rules were simple, first one out of the ring would lose. Ikaruga pulled out a scroll which got Gohan’s attention.

“What’s that for Ikaruga?” He asked.

“This scroll is what initiates my shinobi transformation.” Ikaruga said with an annoyed look on her face. “You should have leant this before you came here.”

“I guess you’re right about that.” Gohan said giving a nervous laugh, which just seemed to annoy Ikaruga even more.

“This is going to be over quickly.” She said under her breath “Shinobi transformation.” In an instant, she changed from the Hanzo uniform to a white, gold-trimmed jacket with matching boots and skirt. She also wore some black tights under her skirt.

Gohan looked at the change in wardrobe with a bit of surprise. What was even more interesting what her sudden increase in power. At this Gohan got into a fighting stance and stared her down. “Alright come at me whenever you want.”

As if on cue Ikaruga rushed toward him and swung her sword, Hien, at Gohan which he quickly avoided by jumping back. Gohan thought for a moment on how to fight her, he then gave a smirk as he held out his right hand and pulled out his index finger. Ikaruga raised her eyebrow, wondering what Gohan was doing. Gohan then focused some ki around his finger. Ikaruga rushed toward him again ready to swing, but to her surprise Gohan didn’t attempt to dodge this time. Instead he blocked Hien with his finger.

“What the… how did you do that.” Ikaruga asked completely baffled. She swung again at Gohan but he blocked it as effortlessly as the last time. Ikaruga then went for a flurry of slashes and strikes which Gohan continued to effortlessly block. Gohan then grabbed Hien and gave Ikaruga a quick punch to the stomach. The force of the attack cause Ikaruga to lose her grip on Hien and get sent flying across the ring until she was out of bounds. However rather than celebrate his victory Gohan rushed to her side looking extremely worried.

“Ikaruga are you alright?” He said with a huge amount of concern in his voice “I’m sorry I tried to hold back as much as I could, I guess I got a bit carried away in the heat of the moment.”

Ikaruga slowly turned her head toward him with a look of horror “Y-you were holding back?”. She asked for a moment before looking down. “I’m sorry Gohan.”

“Huh for what?”

“All this time I thought you were just some clown, but I was wrong. You’re a lot stronger than I thought you were, so I’m sorry for acting so dismissive.” As she said this she got up and bowed to Gohan.

“Uh you don’t need to bow.” Gohan said Bashfully. “I didn’t do much…”

“Didn’t do much?” Katsuragi yelled as she and the others ran toward Gohan. “You blocked her sword with your fingers, how did you even do that?”

“Oh, I just used some Ki.”

“Ki, isn’t that your life energy?” Hibari asked.

“Yeah I’ve learned how to use it for attacks as well as a few defensive techniques.” Gohan replied. “I was told to teach you how to use it like that.”

As Gohan began to tell them about ki attack, Kiriya listened to what Gohan was saying with downright amazement. Most ninja use their ki to do their ninja arts, however it’s only possible using their ninja scroll. There have been a few shinobi who had learned how to do it without the aid of the scroll, but it was said to have taken them years, even decades, of training and experience. Gohan talked about it like it was as simple as breathing.

After a while he finally said “Alright then, that enough talking for now. It’s time to begin the next fight.” He then looked at Ikaruga “Are you ready to fight again?”

Ikaruga looked in surprise “Eh, but sensei I already fought.”

Kiriya nodded “There’s been a slight change in plans, I want all five of you to fight Gohan at once.”


	3. The great Saiyaman vs the Hanzo Elite.

“So how do you think we should take him down, Ikaruga?” Yagyu asked as she looked at the older girl.

“I’m not too sure Yagyu.” Ikaruga replied. “He even said he held back against me. If there was even a little bit of truth to his statements, we can’t take him lightly.”

“To be fair you didn’t get to use your ninja arts.” Katsuragi added. “If we all attack him at once and then when he’s on the ropes, we use our ninja arts and we should be able to take him down.”

“Should we use frantic mode as well?” Hibari asked

“Well considering how strong Gohan is, defense might not help us.” Asuka replied. “We should probably save it till we use our ninja arts on him just in case.”

“We also need to be careful of his ki attacks.” Ikaruga added. “He only used it for defense on me so we should be ready for him to use them as attacks.”

While the girls were working on their strategy to take him down, Gohan stood next to Kiriya looking deep in thought. Noticing this Kiriya looked at him and asked, “So what’s your plan to fight them?”

At this Gohan‘s head shot up. “Oh sorry Mr. Kiriya. I wasn’t thinking about that. I’m trying to figure out an excuse to tell my mother.”

Kiriya raised his eyebrow as Gohan said that, “An excuse for your mother?”

“She wants me to focus on my studies and hates it when I fight or train.” Gohan replied. “She barely tolerates the great Saiyaman, so I’ll need to figure something out.”

“Gohan are you sure that’s what you should be focused on?” Kiriya asked with a bit of confusion.

“If you’d met her you’d understand.” Gohan said without a single hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kiriya was speechless, either Gohan was so confident of his victory he didn’t need to worry about the girls or he was genuinely scared of his mother or both. Either way he’d drop the matter for now, he would pay as much attention to this fight as he could. Hanzo said Gohan was extremely powerful and he looked like he barely used any effort against Ikaruga. Just how strong was the boy? He would just have to wait and see. 

* * *

Soon it was time for Gohan to fight the girls, they had already transformed and looked ready to win. The six of them stepped into the ring and the girls got into their fighting stances. Gohan looked at the girls and began to size them up, however as he got to Katsuragi his face just froze. Katsuragi’s shinobi outfit looked identical to her school uniform but with one minor difference. Her shirt buttons had been undone and from the looks of it she wasn’t wearing a bra. For some reason the other girls didn’t even take note of this.

“Katsuragi, are you sure you want to fight like that?” Gohan asked while looking away.

Katsuragi raised an eyebrow and asked back “What do you mean ‘fight like that’?” 

“W-well you s-see…” Gohan stammered out, trying to figure out how to put it delicately. “Well it’s really c-cold out today so maybe you should wear something a bit… I mean well…”

“Gohan are you getting embarrassed?” Asuka asked.

“N-no, I’m fine.” Gohan replied while still looking away. “I mean Katsuragi could get hypothermia… So maybe… It might be…” Gohan could feel his face bright red he just hoped the girls couldn’t see it. Unfortunately for him they did see it. The same warrior who beat Ikaruga without breaking a sweat, who blocked Hien with his fingers, was getting flustered and embarrassed.

“Gohan what’s wrong? They’re just boobs.” Katsuragi said with Pride “Boobs are the best, and it’s not like you’ve never seen them before.” Gohan went silent and averted his gaze again. “Wait you have seen them before, right? I mean you have to have some dirty magazines or at least looked at some dirty pictures online?”

“No, I haven’t I’ve never even read a dirty magazine, let alone own one.” Gohan shouted out. He had seen a few at master Roshi’s but he never even thought of looking at them. “Besides don’t you have to be eighteen to look at them?”

The girls were taken back by what Gohan said, from his tone he didn’t even sound like he was lying.

“Huh I didn’t expect someone like you to be this innocent.” Yagyu said to break the silence.

“What did you think I was a pervert?” Gohan asked as he covered his face.

“Yes.” Yagyu’s bluntness earned her an annoyed look from Ikaruga. “What?”

“Show a little more respect he is technically our teacher.” Ikaruga replied.

“Yeah I mean I think it’s nice that Gohan isn’t a big pervert.” Asuka said trying to reduce Gohan’s embarrassment. 

“Yeah, he’s a hero of justice, he has to be pure.” Hibari added on. 

“Well he should at least not get this distracted, in a real fight he’d be dead right now.” Yagyu replied while crossing her arms.

“Yagyu’s right.” Gohan said as he slowly regained his composure. “I won’t get to pick what my enemies wear. So, I’ll just have to get used to this.”

“Are you all finally ready to fight then?” The six of them turn and see Kiriya, who up until that point had just been observing them with an unamused look on his face. “Or do you want to take a few more minutes?”

“Oh sorry Mr. Kiriya.” Gohan said while scratching his head. “Alright girls get ready to fight.” Gohan got into his battle stance. He’d go easy on the girls for now. The last time he fought this many enemies at once he killed them in single hits, he would rather that not happen this time. “And begin.” Kiriya said as he signaled the fight to begin.

As soon as he gave the signal the girls split up, Asuka charged toward Gohan with Hibari and Yagyu at her sides. Ikaruga and Katsuragi were charging around the sides in a longer radius. If Gohan had to make a guess they were trying to surround him and attack him from all sides. Asuka was the first to reach him and slashed at him with one of her short swords. Gohan reacted to this by quickly moving to the right, however Yagyu was ready for this and threw her umbrella at him. Blades appeared from the edges of the umbrella, which took Gohan by surprise.

“A bladed umbrella? Of all the weapons why would you use that?” Gohan asked as he narrowly avoided the blades. However, didn’t get an answer as Asuka rushed toward him and used an upward slash. Gohan moved his head back to avoid the slash and as he did he saw Yagyu shoot black balls of energy from her umbrella. Gohan jumped up high to avoid the attack.

“Nice try girls, but that isn’t going to work on me.” Gohan said with a smile as he landed down, however he quickly noticed two energies behind him. He turned around and saw Katsuragi and Ikaruga rushing behind him. Katsuragi jumped and went for a kick to Gohan’s head. Gohan blocked the attack with his arm, however as he did Ikaruga rushed toward him. 

“Hien Hosen: Mode One.” She shouted as she rapidly slashed at him. Gohan quickly braced for impact as the as he got hit by the slashes. “Tornado spindle!” Katsuragi shouted as well as she crouched down on her hands and started to breakdance. As she did this a green tornado like attack was created and enveloped Gohan in it. As Gohan got sent into the air with the attack, Asuka and Yagyu jumped up and lunged at him. Yagyu summoned a giant blue squid which hit Gohan as he went up through the air, while Asuka stuck her leg out and began to spin in a circle creating another whirlwind. Being attacked by the three attacks all Gohan could do was brace himself. Asuka finished the combo with a kick that sent Gohan to the ground. “Enlarge!” Gohan heard Hibari shout out, he looked and he saw her grow several sizes until it looked like she could just step on him. As luck would have it, that’s just what she did.

However, before they could celebrate Hibari’s foot started to rise. The other four looked and saw Gohan standing up, lifting up Hibari’s foot without a single scratch on him, his only casualty being that his clothes were torn up. With a burst of strength Gohan pushed up Hibari’s foot off him causing her to lose her balance. Hibari taken aback, turned to her normal size and was about to fall onto the ground. However, Yagyu jumped up and caught her before she could fall. “Don’t worry I got you Hibari.” Yagyu said with a smile as they landed. 

However rather than be happy, Hibari gave her a look of horror. “Yagyu behind you!” She shouted out. Yagyu looked back and saw Gohan right behind her. Gohan slammed his palm on her back, the force of which was enough to send Yagyu and Hibari out of the ring.

“Two down, three to go.” Gohan said with a smirk before turning to the other girl who had looks of terror on their faces. “Is something wrong?”

“He took all our attacks head on and we couldn’t even scratch him.” Katsuragi said in complete awe.

“Just what is he?” Ikaruga asked. “Is he even human?”

Kiriya wondered that as well, his students weren’t weak, even a Kagura would have been injured by all those attacks and yet Gohan was unharmed and the worst part was he hadn’t even used a proper attack. Hanzo wasn’t joking, Gohan could have easily killed all of them if he wanted. For him it would be a joke.

“I can’t believe we lost.” Yagyu said with a frown. “How could I be so careless?”

“No, it’s all my fault Yagyu.” Hibari said with an upset tone. “If you didn’t have to save me then you would still be in the ring.”

“Hibari don’t blame yourself.” Yagyu said trying to comfort her.

“Yagyu is right, your attack was really good.” Gohan said with a smile. “It really caught me by surprise.”

“Wait really?” Hibari said looking at him wide eyed. 

“Yeah but I’ll tell you more about that later.” Gohan turns to the other three girls. “Alright you girls ready to go again?” Gohan didn’t know why but he was getting excited. It must have been his sayian blood kicking in. He let his guard down and they used it to their advantage, this fight was starting to get him excited.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice we have to do it.” Asuka said as she looked to the other two girls who nodded.

Gohan watched as the girls got in a stance and suddenly glowed golden. Suddenly their clothes appeared to have ripped off leaving them in just their underwear. Gohan could only stare as his entire face turned red, he was just glad it was him here and not master Roshi otherwise he might have died of blood loss. This did not go unnoticed by the girls, they dropped their serious expression and gave Gohan confused looks. 

“Really Gohan this again?” Katsuragi said while raising an eyebrow. “What happened to you can’t choose what your enemy wears?”

“Sorry just caught me by surprise.” Gohan said while closing his eyes. “Alright come at me now.”

“Gohan aren’t you going to open your eyes?” Asuka asked.

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll be fine.” Gohan said as he focused on their ki. It was bursting out right now so he didn’t have to try too hard. At least this way he wouldn’t be embarrassed.

“Don’t get too confident Gohan.” Ikaruga retorted. “You might be strong but don’t think you can beat us with your eyes closed.”

Gohan simply kept his eyes closed in response. “I think he does.” Katsuragi said. “Let’s go teach him a lesson.” Katsuragi ran toward Gohan to give him a kick but to her surprise Gohan dodged the attack. “Wait did you just…” Katsuragi said as she tried to kick Gohan again, which he just avoided again. “No way, how are you doing this?” Katsuragi said as she kept trying and failing to hit him.

Ikaruga ran toward the two of them, if they both attacked Gohan at once then maybe they could push him towards the edge and out of the ring. However, Gohan turned his head toward Ikaruga and gave a smirk. He then kicked Katsuragi toward Ikaruga, as the two collided Gohan jumped behind them and kicked Ikaruga in the back. The force of the attacked knocked the two out of them out of the ring. Gohan turned his attention to Asuka and opened his eyes. She gripped her sword tightly and stared him down. Gohan moved his hand back as if he was ready to throw a punch. After a few seconds Asuka charged toward him ready to strike however Gohan responded by simply throwing a punch hitting the air. The force from the punch created a shockwave, which caught Asuka by surprise and sent her flying out of the ring.

“That was a good training match girls well done.” Gohan says with a smile as he went to Asuka to give her a hand, he used more force than he intended to and just hoped she wasn’t hurt.

“A good fight we barely even hit you!” Katsuragi says with a tone of disbelief. “You even took all our ninja arts at once without a scratch!” 

“Well you tore my clothes that should count for something.” Gohan says while scratching the back of his head.

“Indeed, it shows us how far we have to go.” Ikaruga said as she gave a bow. “However, we do have a few questions.”

“Yeah like how did you block my attacks with your eyes closed?” Katsuragi said as she went up to him.

“Yeah and how did you just lift up Hibari’s foot like that?” Yagyu added with a hint of anger in her voice as she went toward Gohan with Hibari right behind her trying to calm her down.

“And how did you knock out Asuka? You didn’t even make contact with that attack.” Ikaruga said getting around Gohan as well.

“Wait stop give him some air!” Asuka shouted out as the girls all inadvertently got too close to Gohan making him turn red again.

“Asuka is right.” Kiriya said as he clapped his hands to get their attention. “You can ask him questions later, for now go and get changed, your training is done for today.” Despite what he said, Kiriya was all too curious about the boy as well. He was far stronger than he expected and he wanted to learn more about him, however he didn’t think the boy would tell him too much. For now, he’d focus on gaining his trust before he asked him any questions.

The girls backed away from Gohan and let him get some air. “Alright I can answer a few questions if you want but I need to get home now. Maybe we can do it tomorrow?”

“Wait I know you can join us for lunch tomorrow.” Hibari said with a smile.

“Good idea Hibari.” Asuka said with a smile. “You can answer any questions we have and we can all get to know each other better.”

Gohan thought for a moment and then gave a smile. “Yeah that sounds good. Where do you want to meet up?”

“We have a waiting room where we usually have lunch.” Asuka said with a smile.

“I’ll take you there tomorrow Gohan.” Kiriya said while turning around. “I believe you have math with me right before lunch so It won’t be a problem.”

“Oh, thank you Mr. Kiriya.” Gohan said with a nod and turned to the girls. “I’ll see you then.” Gohan turned around and ran back as he said this. It had been a while since he had fought any skilled opponents and he was clearly rusty. The fact that they caught him by surprise was proof of this. Granted he won but he underestimated them too much. He would have to be more careful next time.

* * *

The Hanzo girls sat down and relaxed in their waiting room for their lunch. At any moment Gohan would be walking in and they had several questions for him. Ikaruga looked at the girls and sighed “Alright everyone, now remember when Gohan gets here don’t start with the questions. Let him sit down and relax a bit, we don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, yeah we know Ikaruga.” Katsuragi says as she rolls her eyes. “I think we’ll be fine.”

“Besides Gohan said he’d answer us today.” Yagyu added.

“Yeah but we shouldn’t jump right into it.” Asuka said. “We can talk to him first and learn about him.”

“Oh, you seem to be interested in Gohan Asuka.” Katsuragi said while moving her hands over to Asuka and started groping her. “If I’m not careful he might be the one feeling up your tatas instead.”

“Kya! I don’t want either of you to grope me!” Asuka shouted as she struggled to break free.

“Besides I think Gohan would die of embarrassment before he gets the chance to.” Yagyu said as she crossed her arms.

“That’s not the point! I don’t want anyone to grope me!” Asuka shouted out.

“Hey everyone, it’s nice to see…” Gohan said in a cheery tone as he walked in before trailing off as he saw the scene. He stared awkwardly for a few seconds before turning around. “I’m sorry I’ll come back later.”

“Gohan wait come back.” Ikaruga said with a sigh. “Sorry about this.”

“Oh, come on it’s just a bit of harmless groping.” Katsuragi said with a laugh as she let go of Asuka. “It’s great for bonding.”

“No, it’s not!” Asuka said as she covered her chest.

“Come on Gohan sit down and eat with us.” Hibari said trying to change the subject.

Gohan just walked over to the table taking a seat between Ikaruga and Asuka. The girls started to take out their bentos and Gohan did the same. One difference was Gohan’s bento was far larger than the girls, he opened it up and took out at least nine different layers. The girls could only stare in horror and amazement at the sheer amount of food.

“Gohan that’s a lot of food.” Asuka said in disbelief.

“Oh, right I guess it is.” Gohan said with a nervous laugh. To him this seemed like a completely normal amount of food but he knew a normal human would find this much ridiculous. “Feel free to take some if you want. I don’t mind sharing.”

“You make it sound like you could eat this by yourself.” Katsuragi said with a laugh before noticing Gohan go quiet. “Wait, can you?”

“I mean… well I’m still growing.” Gohan said with another nervous laugh. “I mean I’m just fifteen.”

“Oh, real funny Gohan.” Katsuragi snarked. “You’re fifteen.”

“I am fifteen. I mean My birthday is in a month so I’ll be sixteen soon.” Gohan said while starting to eat, technically he was going to be seventeen because of the hyperbolic time chamber but that would be a lot harder to explain. He looked at the girls who just stared at him in shock. “Is it something I said?”

“You’re the youngest one in the room.” Ikaruga said as she just looks in disbelief. “We thought you were eighteen, maybe little older.” 

“Wait really?” Gohan said with a tone of confusion. “How old is everyone here?”

“Well Katsu and Ikaruga are eighteen, Hibari and Yagyu are sixteen and I’m seventeen.” Asuka said as she shook her head. “Wow Gohan we didn’t know you were so young.”

“I guess that makes us your superiors.” Katsuragi said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

“But isn’t Gohan our teacher?” Hibari asked.

“Well yeah but I don’t want you girls to think of me like that.” Gohan said. “I could just be a friend who helps out with your training.”

“Yeah that sounds good.” Asuka said with a smile. “We look forward to getting to know you Gohan.”

With that the others smiled and began to eat their lunches. They’d ask Gohan their questions after they ate. One of them would be how he ate so much. It was both fascinating and disturbing, it seemed like he wasn’t even human. Little did they know they’d be half right


	4. The Shinobi Battle Royale

“Yeah mom, I’ll be in school a little late tonight. It’s a big project and I’ll need to finish it today.” Gohan said as he called his mother. He had yet to tell her about what he really did during his ‘after school activities’ and he figured if she found out she wouldn’t let him do it. It was hard enough to convince her to let him be Saiyaman. Normally he went home right after the training but today it went on a little bit longer than he had expected. Now he was just heading to the convenience store to get the girls something to eat, they’d been doing pretty good on the training and he wanted to give them a small reward. He was getting paid a decent amount to train the girls and he figured he should spend it on something.

He hadn’t taught them how to use Ki just yet, but he had showed them the basics. He was going to work on using ki to enhance their weapon attacks next and then get to making ki blasts before teaching them how to fly but that was a long way down the road. It wasn’t like they had anything urgent to train for, so he was in no rush to train them. After getting some snacks at the store for the girls he decided to make his way back to the school. In most other cases he would have taken his time, but he couldn’t help but feel that something was off. He didn’t know why but he knew he had to rush and get back to the school.

When he arrived back there his fears were realized, a shinobi barrier had been set up. After having trained with the Hanzo girls for a few weeks he was able to sense when a barrier had been set up near him. They were meant to keep civilians away from harm so only people with a high enough power could go through them. For someone like Gohan it was a non-issue. Getting inside the barrier he noticed that it was snowing inside for some reason. As far as he knew none of the girls could do this, so it had to have been someone attacking them. Quickly finding their energy he ran to their location.

As he got close to their location, he heard an unfamiliar, feminine voice say one thing. “We hereby declare a Shinobi Battle Royale!”

“A Shinobi Battle Royale? What’s that?” Gohan asked with a confused tone as he looked at the girl who said it. She was rather pale looking with icy blue eyes. Her Blueish gray hair barely reached her shoulders and she seemed to be cold and distant. If he had to make a guess, she must have been the one who made the snow. Beside her were four other girls

“Hm who are you? Are you a member of the Hanzo Elite class too?” The girl asked as she turned to him.

“Not exactly, I’m Gohan. I guess you could call me their teacher’s assistant.” The saiyan replied. “You still didn’t answer my question, and follow up question who are you?”

“You’re a teacher’s assistant and you don’t even know what a Shinobi Battle Royale is? Are you even a Shinobi?” Gohan looked to the girl who asked him this. She had dark blue hair which seemed to be in a bowl cut. Her eyes seemed to be of a similar color to her hair.

“Well you see… It’s complicated.” Gohan said as he scratched his head.

“How curious.” The first girl said. “To answer your first question, ask whoever is teaching the girls on what the Shinobi Battle Royale is. For your second one, we already introduced ourselves but very well, we will do it again.” The girl was at the very least somewhat polite. “We are the Gessen Academy elite Shinobi, I am the leader, Yumi.” She then looked to the girl with the Bowl cut. “This is Yozakura.”

Yozakura nod as she gives Gohan a dismissive look. “Yeah I’m Yozakura.” To her, Gohan didn’t seem like much, maybe him getting through the barrier was just a fluke.

“This is Shiki.” Yumi said as she gestured to a girl with long blonde hair and red eyes. She gave Gohan a bit of a friendly, almost flirtatious smile.

“Like I didn’t know their ninja program was Co-ed. Talk about lucky.” Shiki seemed to have a bit of a valley girl accent and seemed a bit ditzy, at least that was Gohan’s first impression.

“This is Minori.” Yumi said as she looked to the shortest girl of the group. Her eyes were bright blue, and her long brown hair was tied in two pigtails.

“Hi-hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Minori said as she looked to Gohan with a grin, of the five girls she seemed to be the friendliest one and seemly the most innocent from the sound of her voice.

“And this is Murakumo.” Yumi said as she introduced the last girl. She was the tallest of the group and her dark brown hair was tied in a pony tail on her right side. Her face was covered by a mask so Gohan couldn’t see what her face was like. She just looked at him and gave a nod of acknowledgment.

“Oh it’s nice to meet you all I guess.” Gohan said as he turned to the Hanzo girls. “Are these friends of yours?”

“No, we just met them a few minutes ago.” Ikaruga informed him.

“Yeah they just barged in and challenged us to this thing.” Katsuragi added as she folded her arms.

“You’ll have a week to prepare so be ready.” Yumi said as she and the others prepared to leave. However before they could move, Gohan appeared in front of them with a serious look on his face.

“Wait, you’re not going until you give us some answers, why are you challenging the girls to this thing?” Gohan asked as noticed the Gessen girls looked a little shocked, they clearly weren’t expecting him to be so fast.

“You’ll get the answers you want in a weeks’ time.” Yumi said as she looked to the saiyan hybrid. “Now please move.”

Gohan couldn’t just let them get away, especially if they were going to try and hurt his new friends. “At least tell me what this Battle Royale is about.”

This just seemed to annoy Yumi who took out a fan. “I suppose we’ll need to make you move.”

The Hanzo girls looked ready to jump in and help Gohan but he extended a hand to stop them. He wanted to avoid a fight if he could, so he just looked to Yumi and gave a small bow. “Sorry if I came off as too pushy, so I’ll ask nicely. Please can you at least tell me what this battle Royale is?”

The Gessen girls were taken aback by what he did. The fact that he was able to take them by surprise with his speed showed he was quite powerful, yet he seemed to want to want to end this peacefully. Something about him seemed quite familiar to them and even made them hesitate a bit. Yumi just shook her head and gave a sigh.

“Very well, I’ll explain a little bit of it to you.” Yumi said as she looked to Gohan, who had made his way to the Hanzo girls. “Each of our schools will pick five students to fight in a free for all battle. You will have to defend some shinobi barriers from us and if you succeed then you may fight us at our school and try to destroy our barriers. That being said if your School’s leader falls then it’s an automatic loss on your part.”

“What happens to the losers?” Asuka asked as she had a bad feeling about the battle Royale.

“Their school will be burned to the ground and they lose the right to train as Shinobi for the rest of their lives.” As Yumi said this the Hanzo girls and Gohan just stared in horror.

“But why? Why do you want to do something like that?!” Asuka asked as the Gessen girls turned around.

“We already told you more than we needed to. All that matters is, that by next week you will be ready for our battle.” Yumi then looked to Gohan. “If you try and stop us now then a fight will be unavoidable, so make the correct choice.” Not wanting to hurt her Gohan didn’t try to stop her. At the least he knew what would happen if the girls lost the competition. He wasn’t going to let that happen. With that the Gessen girls made their way out as they dropped the barrier. When they were gone Gohan looked to the Hanzo girls and gave a small sigh.

“Well it looks like I’ll have to speed up your training then. I’ll go tell Mr. Kiriya about this.” Gohan then remembered he had the bag in his hand. “Oh and I got you girls a small snack, but I guess you might not be in the mood right now but feel free to take it if you want.”

The girls took the sandwiches Gohan got for them and decided to try and eat to take their mind off what just happened. “What’s the point of this thing anyway? Why would they risk losing their futures as Shinobi over a dumb competition?” Katsuragi asked.

“That’s a good question, I get the feeling they want to win and make sure we don’t continue being Shinobi.” Yagyu theorized as she closed her eye.

“Huh but we didn’t even do anything to them!” Hibari said in protest.

“Whatever the reason is, we cannot lose, if we can win the fight next week then we’ll at least buy more time to figure out what’s going on.” Ikaruga added as she tried to calm down the atmosphere.

“We’ll need to keep training then.” Asuka said as she gave a bit of a determined look. She was more interested in trying to find out why Yumi and the others wanted to do this, but knew she needed to focus on the task at hand.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Kiriya and I will make sure you’ll be ready for the fight.” Gohan said as he then looked to Asuka. “I’ll need to give you extra special attention to be safe.” This caught Asuka off guard and made her blush a bit.

“E-extra special attention?” She said as the red spread to her face. It didn’t help that before everything that happened with the Gessen girls, Katsuragi had been teasing Asuka about valentine’s day and if she planned on getting Gohan something. She denied it but still seemed to get a bit flustered over it. She didn’t want to think of something like romance until she became a proper shinobi.

“Well yeah Yumi did say that if the leader lost the whole school lost.” Gohan replied, not understanding why she was blushing. Hearing his reasoning seemed to put Asuka’s mind at ease for a bit.

“Yes that does make sense.” Ikaruga said as she put her hand to her chin. “Even if we defend all the barriers it won’t matter if Asuka loses. However I do hope you won’t only train her.”

“Don’t worry I’ll still train all of you!” Gohan quickly said as he tried to reassure them. Part of him wanted to see if he could use the Hyperbolic time chamber to help them get more time to prepare but he didn’t know if they would be able to withstand the conditions inside of it. Regardless he knew he needed to be smart about it.

“Alright, anyway we better head home and get some rest now.” Asuka said as she started to calm down. “We’ll need it, if we’re going to get stronger. Since tomorrow is the weekend should we meet up in school to train?”

“Actually I have another idea.” Gohan said as he looked to the girls. “I know someone else who might be able to help you better than I can, but he can’t come out here. I’ll give you guys a location and I’ll meet you there tomorrow with him.” Gohan just hoped that the person he had in mind would be willing to help.

* * *

“Hibari keep moving!” A loud angry voice yelled at the pink haired girl as she let out a bit of a yelp.

“Ah sorry Mr. Piccolo!” Hibari said as she barely dodged the ki blasts he threw at her.

“Don’t apologize, get stronger!” Piccolo yelled as he continued his barrage. He wasn’t trying to hit her but made it look like he was.

“Hey there’s no need to-“ Yagyu tried to come to Hibari’s defense but a long green arm extended and grabbed her arm, before slamming her into the ground.

“Focus on your own fight.” A second piccolo said as he had his arm retract back to normal.

“This guy is making Kiriya sensei seem laid back.” Katsuragi said as she panted heavily.

“If you have time to complain then you have time to fight!” A third Piccolo said as Katsuragi just rolled her eyes.

“I must say, Gohan chose well, it’s been a while since we’ve had training this intense.” Ikaruga said as she tried to attack Piccolo only to have him dodge with minimal difficulty.

“Gohan’s been too soft on you, don’t expect me to be.” The fourth Piccolo said.

Asuka was busy fighting a fifth Piccolo, who seemed to mercilessly try to attack her with both close- and long-range attacks, which the ninja barely avoided. Gohan had told him that she was the one who needed to be the most prepared and he was just doing what he was asked.

As Gohan watched the fights he couldn’t help but wonder if he made a mistake, maybe getting Piccolo to help might have not been the best choice. He was a good trainer, but he was way too harsh. “Hey maybe we should give them a break. I mean it’s almost lunch time.”

Piccolo just gave Gohan a look of annoyance before giving a small smile. “Like I said too soft. But fine we’ll give them a small break.” He said as the clones he made came back to him and disappeared. The five girls just collapsed to the ground exhausted as they looked to Gohan.

“And here I thought you were strong; this guy is on a whole other level.” Katsuragi said as she shook her head. She wasn’t wrong though, Piccolo out classed Gohan’s base form by a wide margin but it was a different story when he went super saiyan. Granted the girls had no idea of the form and he wanted to keep it that way, at least for now.

Piccolo looked to Gohan as he started to fly up. “I can hear your mother coming so I’ll be leaving. Call me when your students are ready to train again.”

“Alright see you around Piccolo.” Gohan said as he waved him off. He had to admit he didn’t know how the girls would have reacted to Piccolo, but all things considered they took it pretty well.

* * *

A few hours ago.

_“Now remember if my mother asks, I’m teaching you girls math.” Gohan said as he made sure the girls had the books needed so he could fool his mother._

_“Gohan is this really necessary?” Asuka asked as she gave an exasperated tone. “I understand you want to keep this a secret from her, but don’t you think you’re taking this too far?”_

_“You’ll understand when you meet her. And you will soon, she insisted on making lunch for all of you.” Gohan said as he checked to make sure she wasn’t close by._

_“She made lunch for us? Truly a frightening woman.” Yagyu said as she rolled her eye._

_“Just wait and see.” Gohan said as he looked up. He sensed a familiar energy and gave a smile. “Thanks for coming Piccolo, I appreciate it.”_

_“Don’t get used to it Gohan. I’m only doing this once as a favor to you.” Piccolo said as he landed. As he did the girls couldn’t help but stare it him. Granted a seven-and-a-half-foot green man with antenna was somewhat unusual. “Are you just going to stare at me all day?” He asked dryly._

_“Um who are you?” Ikaruga asked not entirely sure how to react._

_“Oh this is Piccolo, the guy I was telling you about. Piccolo these are the girls.” Gohan said before he introduced all five of them to his old master._

_“I have to say I don’t think this was what any of us were expecting.” Katsuragi muttered as Piccolo looked to her._

_“If you have something to say then say it to my face.” Piccolo said as he folded his arms. “I’m just here as a favor to Gohan, if you want, I can leave.”_

_“Wait we didn’t mean to make you mad we’re sorry!” Hibari quickly said. She was a little nervous around the green man but if Gohan trusted him as much as he did then he couldn’t be all bad._

_“Yes we were just taken by surprise that’s all.” Ikaruga added. “It’s an honor to meet you Piccolo. Gohan has told us so much about you and we appreciate any help you can give us.”_

_“Drop the formalities and get ready to fight!” Piccolo yelled in a commanding voice._

_“Wait right now?” Ikaruga asked as she blinked in confusion._

_“Your enemies won’t give you time to get ready and neither will I!” With that Piccolo created a few clones of himself. He normally avoided using the cloning techniques as the clones were much weaker than the original but for these humans it would be more than enough. The girls just watched in amazement as Piccolo made the clones and before they could even question it, they were thrust into the fight._

* * *

“So what did you think of Piccolo?” Gohan asked as he looked to the girls. “He might be harsh but he’s one of the reasons I’m as strong as I am today.”

“You also left out a few things about him, like the fact that he’s green!” Katsuragi said as she gave a groan. “I mean there’s nothing wrong with it but a little heads up would have been nice.”

“I guess that slipped my mind.” Gohan said as he gave a bit of a laugh.

“How does that slip your mind?” Katsuragi asked in utter disbelief.

“I guess I’ve been around him so long I forgot that was unusual.” Gohan said as he looked around and then to the girls. “Quick get the books out and go to the table, my mom is almost here!” Gohan said he heard the footsteps get louder. Deciding not to even question it any more the girls took their books and got to the table as Gohan tried to make it seem like he’s been teaching them all morning.

“Oh look at you six working all hard.” A female voice said as she got closer to the group. The girls looked and saw a woman with black hair tied in a bun, wearing what looked like a yellow Cheongsam. Next to her was a young boy, around the age of seven or eight carrying a huge picnic basket.

“Oh girls, that’s my mom and next to her is my little brother Goten.” Gohan said as he gave a smile.

“Looks like we can stop working and eat for a bit. Oh and mom these are the friends I made that I was telling you about.” With that he gave a quick role call for his mother and brother’s sake.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Son.” Asuka said as she gave the lady a smile. “Gohan has told us so much about you.”

“Oh all good things I hope.” Chi-Chi said as Yagyu gave a smirk.

“Yeah let’s go with that.” She replied.

“Nice to meet all of you.” Goten said as he gave a grin.

“It’s nice to meet you too Goten.” Hibari says as she smiled at the young hybrid. “I like your hairstyle.”

“Thanks, do you guys want to play with me after you’re done studying?” Goten asked with a bit of eagerness.

“Goten, don’t bother them Gohan said they have a big test to study for, so they have to get working on that.” Chi-Chi said which caused the girls to look at Gohan.

“Yes a big test.” Ikaruga said as she tried to play along. “We need to be very ready for that, thank you for helping us Gohan.”

“Oh no problem, I’m just glad I can help.” Gohan said as he tried to desperately change the subject. “So mom what’s for lunch?” With that Chi-Chi started to take out the food from the basket and covered the table with a spread that looked like it could feed thirty people. After having had enough meals with Gohan the girls knew that this was probably normal for this family. As they served their food, they saw that Goten had just as much food on his plate as Gohan did, maybe even a little more. Noticing this Chi-Chi gave a bit of a laugh.

“If you think these boys eat a lot you should have met their father. Goku could put a buffet out of business like it was nothing.” Chi-Chi said as the girls seriously wondered if she was joking or not. Judging from the sons, they figured she probably wasn’t, so they decided to just dig in and eat.

“Wow this is really good Mrs. Son!” Asuka said as she had a bite of the food Chi-Chi made.

“Yeah, no wonder Gohan eats so much!” Hibari added as she gobbled down the food.

“Glad you like it.” Chi-Chi replied as Gohan gave a sigh of relief. He was worried his mother would make things awkward, but it looked like he had nothing to worry about. “So Gohan, which one of these girls is your girlfriend?”

On hearing that Gohan spat out some of the food he had in his mouth and started to cough loudly. The girls were taken back by how direct Chi-Chi was but some of them figured she was just messing around with them, at least they hoped she was.

“Mom please don’t!” Gohan quickly said as he stopped coughing. “I’m not dating any of them.”

“I mean I’ll be fine with it, if you were, I mean it’s never too early to-“ Chi-Chi started before Gohan cut her off.

“Please don’t finish that sentence mom!” Gohan begged, his face red with embarrassment.

“Hey, would that mean that one of them would be my new sister?” Goten asked which just embarrassed Gohan more.

Gohan looked to the girls to try and get some help most of them were of no help. Hibari was just eating and didn’t seem to be paying the conversation much mind. Yagyu was ignoring it. Asuka and Ikaruga were still trying to process what Goten and Chi-Chi said. Katsuragi on the other hand…

“Yes it would, but it’s hard to say which one, Gohan’s a bit of a heart breaker.” She said which just made the hybrid give her a look that said ‘why?’

“A heart breaker?” Chi-Chi asked as she looked to Gohan with a bit of annoyance. “Just what are you doing at that school young man?!”

“Oh he’s doing a lot. I mean he’s already seen most of us in our-“ Before she could finish Katsuragi’s mouth was covered by Ikaruga.

“Please ignore her, she’s just trying to tease Gohan and make him feel awkward.” Ikaruga said with a sigh. “Not that it’s particularly hard. But he’s not a heart breaker.”

“Yeah Gohan’s not a pervert, he’s really nice.” Asuka said as she also came to his defense.

“Yeah, he’d be too embarrassed to even think of being one.” Yagyu said as she gave a scoff. At least they were trying to help him out which made Gohan feel less awkward.

“Well don’t be a pervert but you can’t be that embarrassed son, how am I going to get grandchildren that way?” And with that it was back to awkward for Gohan. If he had to make a choice, he’d prefer to be fighting Cell at the moment, at least that way he’d have some idea on what he was doing. All he could do was hope the lunch went by quickly and that his mom didn’t try to get him married to one of the girls before it ended.


	5. The calm before the Ice storm

“Well you’ve improved marginally since we started this training.” Piccolo said as he folded his arms. “I suppose that’s good for just one weekend.” Despite what he said yesterday Piccolo came to help the girls train again, granted it was mostly for Gohan’s sake. The girls on the other hand were too tired to even reply. The five of them laid on the ground breathing heavily, barely able to move after what Piccolo had put them through.

“W-well at least we know we’re getting stronger.” Katsuragi finally said as she tried to stand only to fall to the ground again.

“Yes.” Ikaruga added as she finally caught her breath. “Thank you for the lesson Piccolo, hopefully we can see you tomorrow.”

“Oh there won’t be a lesson tomorrow, I’m giving you guys the day off.” Gohan said as he gave them a smile. He noticed the looks on the girls’ faces and decided to save them the question. “It’s for the best, after the training we gave you the last two days, if we do any more your bodies will give up on you by Friday. So rest tomorrow, then on Tuesday and Wednesday we can train after school and then on Thursday you can rest again for your big fight on Friday.” If there was one thing Goku had taught his son, it was that rest was one of the most important steps to get stronger.

“Yeah that’s fair.” Katsuragi said as she gave a groan. “To be honest I don’t even know if I’ll be able to move tomorrow.”

“And if you really want to do some training then I recommend meditation.” Piccolo added as he got ready to take off. “Anyway, I’ve decided to join you on Tuesday as well. But because you’ll only have half a day to train, I won’t be as nice as I was today.” With that he flew off as Gohan waved him off.

“That’s what he calls being nice?” Yagyu muttered as she finally stood.

“Yeah that was him being nice.” Gohan said with a chuckle. “He’s kind of rough around the edges but he’s a good guy.”

“Hey Gohan, I have to ask how did you meet him?” Asuka finally asked. They didn’t really have much time to ask Gohan yesterday and it had been on the Hanzo girls minds. “Was he a friend of your father’s?”

Gohan paused a bit not really sure how to explain how he and Piccolo knew each other. It would have been pretty difficult to explain that he was kidnapped by his father’s old enemy, after he killed his father and uncle, to train for a year to fight some aliens, one of whom became one of their allies. So he decided to do the only thing he could; tell the truth in the vaguest way possible. “Yeah my dad knew Piccolo since he was three years old and they used to train to try to surpass each other. When I met him, he saw some potential in me and offered to train me for a year. We really couldn’t refuse it from someone as strong as him.”

Nothing Gohan said was a lie but he could see the girls had some doubts. “Your mother was alright with that?” Yagyu asked.

“Well it took a lot of convincing, but she finally agreed.” Gohan lied trying to cover up. “But we try not to bring it up.”

“So what was his training like?” Hibari asked. “Was it harder than what we had to go through?”

“Well he trained me for a year, and half of that year was me trying to survive in the wilderness, until I got strong enough to fight with him.” Gohan explained. “I can’t remember all the details though, it was over 10 years ago.”

“10 years?” Asuka said as she did the math in her head. “Wait wouldn’t you have been five then? He made you live in the woods for six months when you were five?!”

Gohan had forgotten how bad that looked to someone who didn’t know the context. Actually he realized it would be bad even with the context. “I mean, he was trying to make me stronger and for what it’s worth he succeeded.”

“No kidding.” Katsuragi said as she gave a bit of a laugh. “No wonder you’re as strong as you are. Not only did you survive that, you also took 6 months alone with that guy.”

“Yeah, but like I said he’s a lot nicer than he seems.” Gohan said as he gave a fond smile. “I’m sure once you get to know him, you’ll get along with him too.” The girls had their doubts about that but decided to go along with it.

“So, if we are going to relax tomorrow, what do you think we should do?” Hibari asked. “Oh maybe we should see the town, we haven’t gone there with Gohan yet.”

“That is true.” Gohan said as he folded his arms. “Now that I think about it, we barely see each other outside of school or training. And I’ll be honest other than the areas close by the school I don’t really know much about the town. Usually I just rush back home. And when I do stay it’s usually to stop crimes, so I don’t have much time to enjoy the sights.”

“I suppose we could do that after class is over.” Ikaruga said as she gave a small smile. While she wasn’t so sure about relaxing before a big challenge it had been a while since they had time to just hang around each other and relax. “Did you tell Kiriya sensei though?”

“Yeah I did, he was fine with it and decided to trust my judgement on the matter.” Gohan said with a smile. Over the last few weeks he and the ninja teacher had become quite close. “Anyway I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow then. Get home safe.” With that the group went their separate ways.

* * *

When the last bell rang for the day Gohan quickly got up and made his way outside to meet the girls. He had been looking forward to this more than he thought he would. After all this was one of the few times in his life he had gotten to hang out with people around the same age as him. It didn’t help that because he ran from class to class and focused so much on his studies that he didn’t really get the chance to make friends with anyone else other than the ninja girls. Making sure no one followed him he went inside the secret entrance to meet up with the girls.

“Heh right on time as always Gohan.” Katsuragi said with a smirk. “You don’t even take a break when it comes to relaxing do you?”

“Sorry my mom kind of drilled that into me.” Gohan said as he scratched his head.

“Don’t apologize for that Gohan.” Ikaruga added as she shook her head. “Anyway, now that we are all here let’s get going.”

“So what do you think we should all do?” Asuka asked. “I mean we can’t all go every where together so maybe we should think on what we should all do together first?”

“Well if it’s going to be a whole day of rest, then why not agree to meet up for dinner somewhere?” Hibari suggested. “That way we can also talk about what we did all day.”

“Sounds good to me Hibari.” Yagyu said in agreement. In her mind she was already planning on spending the rest of the day with Hibari and making sure she was alright.

“Hold on weren’t we going to show Gohan around a bit?” Ikaruga reminded the girls. “It would be rude to just leave him alone after saying we’d show him around.”

“Oh I know why don’t you come with Yagyu and me, Gohan?” Hibari suggested. “We were going to look around all the sweet stores and see what they have!”

“Not sure that’s something Gohan would like Hibari.” Yagyu said as she gave him a look which seemed to tell him to back off. While she did start to think of Gohan as a friend, Yagyu was still not eager to share Hibari with him, or have her be influenced by his great Saiyaman persona. In fact just before Gohan had come in the room, Yagyu had caught her doing some of Gohan’s new poses. Before that she had even heard her asking Gohan if she could get a suit just like his. Yagyu dreaded the idea of Hibari using that for her Shinobi transformation.

“Y-yeah sorry not that into sweets.” Gohan said. He noticed Hibari getting a little disappointed, so he quickly decided to cheer her up. “Oh remember what you asked me for? Well I spoke with my friend and she said she could make it for you. She even said she can get the pink and black colors for you.”

“Really, do you think it will be ready soon?” Hibari asked getting a bit hopeful.

Gohan gave a goofy smile as he looked to her. “Yeah, I think it might even be ready today. I’ll try and get it for you tomorrow.”

“Yes I can’t wait!” Hibari said as she gave a cute smile. Yagyu was very conflicted with this, on one hand she wanted to attack Gohan for trying to make Hibari wear something so ridiculous, but on the other hand Hibari looked so cute when she was happy about something, so she was stuck.

“Moving on, that leaves either Asuka or me to show Gohan around.” Ikaruga said as she tried to change the subject.

“And you just left me out of this?” Katsuragi replied, giving a look of faux offense. “Am I not good enough to show him around?”

“I don’t want your perverted antics to rub off on him.” Ikaruga said as she gave as sigh. “We don’t need two of… Kya!” Ikaruga let out a small scream as Katsuragi groped her from behind. “Stop that!”

“Oh come on, you know you like this.” Katsuragi said as Ikaruga quickly broke out of her grasp. Gohan just looked away with a blush, by this point he was getting used to it, but it was still embarrassing to him.

“Maybe one of you should go with Katsuragi so she behaves herself.” Gohan suggested as he looked to the side.

“Yes and I suppose it will have to be me.” Ikaruga groaned out. “I’ve been dealing with her for over two years now, I suppose I’m an expert in it. Sort of a useless skill to be honest.”

“I guess that just leaves me to go with you then Gohan.” Asuka said as she gave a smile. “Don’t worry I can still show you around. Is there anything you want to see?”

“Thanks Asuka and I’m not really sure.” Gohan said as he started to think. “Maybe a place where I can get something for my little brother? So a toyshop I guess.”

“Alright that sounds good to me I think I might know a good place too.” Asuka said as she and the others started to walk out of the school and into the town. It didn’t take them too long to get there and when they did, they agreed on a place to meet for dinner before going their separate ways. “So what kind of toys does your brother like Gohan?” Asuka asked.

“Well he really got into this show called Super Sengoku Wars so maybe I could look into that.” Gohan suggested.

“Oh I think I’ve heard of that show. Hibari said she’s a fan of it too. Maybe she should have taken you to find it.” Asuka pondered as Gohan shook his head.

“I don’t think Yagyu would have liked that too much. Besides I like spending time with you.” Gohan said that last part without thinking and as he did Asuka got a little embarrassed.

“Oh! Well I like spending time with you too Gohan.” She said as she gave him a bit of a smile. “Well I’m not sure where they would sell those toys, but we can look around.” With that the two began to walk around looking for a shop that would sell those toys. As they were walking some familiar faces spotted them.

“Hey Gohan, long time no see!” A male voice called out. Gohan quickly turned around when he heard the voice. He gave a huge smile as he saw the source of it. One of them was short man, wearing a red t-shirt and some light brown kakis. While the man was normally bald, he seemed to have short hair now. Next to him was a taller woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless jacket and a pair of blue jeans. In her arms was a little girl, who didn’t look older than three years old wearing a red dress.

“Krillin, 18, Marron! It’s good to see you again!” Gohan said as he quickly went to them. “Oh I see you’re growing out your hair now, Krillin.”

“Well that’s what 18 likes, so who am I to argue?” Krillin said as he gave a bit of a chuckle.

“Don’t use me as an excuse Krillin.” 18 said before looking to Gohan. “It’s nice to see you again.” As she said this the girl in her hands looked to Gohan with a smile.

“Hi Gohan!” The little girl said as Gohan put his hand on her head.

“Marron, you’ve grown so much, you’re almost the same height your dad is.” Gohan said as Krillin looked to him with a semi annoyed look.

“Oh very funny Gohan, you know it wasn’t that long ago that I was taller than you.” Krillin said as he folded his arms. It wasn’t really that much of an accomplishment, being taller than a child but he would take what he could get.

“Come on Krillin I’m just joking around.” Gohan said as he gave a bit of a laugh. Krillin had been one of his oldest friends and was one of the few people he could talk casually to. As this was going on Asuka just watched as she saw Gohan chat with what appeared to be old friends. On seeing this 18 looked to Gohan and coughed a bit. “Something wrong 18?”

“Are you going to introduce us to your friend?” She asked as she looked to Asuka.

“Oh right, I’m so sorry. Krillin, Marron and 18 this is Asuka. Asuka this is Krillin Marron and 18.” Gohan said as he looked to Asuka. “They’re people I’ve know for years, Krillin was my dad’s best friend, 18 is his wife and Marron is their daughter.” He then looked to his old friends. “Asuka is my classmate.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Asuka said as she gave a smile.

“Nice to meet you too.” Krillin said before he realized how he could get his revenge on Gohan. He looked to him with a smirk and Gohan knew what he was going to do. “So Gohan is she really just your classmate or is there something you don’t want to tell us? ”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Gohan said as he turned a little red. Asuka quickly turned to the side as she heard him tease Gohan about this. What was it with everyone teasing her about Gohan? It wasn’t that he was unattractive, and they did get along, but she didn’t want to think about romance just yet. Granted her main issue was that going after a normal boy would make both of their lives difficult with her being a shinobi, after all that was the reason, she turned down that baseball player who confessed to her. However with Gohan that issue wouldn’t be there. He wasn’t a shinobi, but he was strong enough to handle what she could, maybe even more so. As these thoughts clouded her mind 18 noticed her discomfort and gave a sigh.

“Tease Gohan all you want but maybe ease up on his friend.” She said as she looked to her husband. “If you scare her off Gohan will blame you for that.”

“Fair enough, so what are you doing here today Gohan?” Krillin asked. “I mean Bulma said you might be here, after school and wanted us to give you something, but I just want to know why.”

“Oh I’m just looking around the town.” Gohan replied. “We’re also looking for some Super Sengoku Wars toys for Goten. Also by something do you mean… Well you know?”

“Yes we mean that stupid costume you wear.” 18 said as she gave him the box with the watch inside. Like Gohan’s watch it would turn into an outfit for Hibari to wear.

“Oh no, Yagyu is not going to like that.” Asuka muttered as Gohan just looked to the two girls.

“Come on it’s not that bad guys!” He said trying to defend it. “It looks cool.”

“No it doesn’t Gohan.” Krillin said bluntly. “I’ll be honest I’m amazed that there is a second person who thinks the outfit is cool. Oh and if you’re looking for Super Sengoku toys then check the shop down the street. We got something for Marron there and we saw some of those toys inside.”

“Better hurry though they seemed to be selling like crazy.” 18 added on.

“Oh, we better get going then Asuka! It was nice to see you guys again though.” Gohan said as he turned to leave.

“And it was nice meet you.” Asuka added on before following him. As they left the three waved them off and said their goodbyes. Gohan and Asuka quickly found the shop and went inside. As 18 said the shop looked pretty busy. “Hm I hope they still have some of the toys left.”

“Me too. Maybe we should split up and see if we’ll have a better chance finding them.” Gohan said as Asuka nodded. The two of them split up as they started to look for the toys. Gohan kept his eyes peeled for the toys, he had some idea on what the toys were, but he was still unsure on what they should look like. After a while he saw something in the corner of his eyes. A box with the title of the show on it. He assumed that was what he was looking for and quickly made his way to get the box.

As he grabbed the box and tried to pull it, he noticed someone else holding on to it. He looked down and saw a young girl holding onto the box. She looked around the age of 10, with long black hair that reached past her back. She had an eye patch on her right eye and was wearing a pink sleeveless top with a blue skirt. She gave him an annoyed looked as she noticed he was holding onto the box. “Hey, I had this first so let go!”

“Oh sorry!” Gohan said as he let it go. The girl was expecting a struggle, so she pulled hard and fell on her ass, still holding the toy. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” Gohan said as he gave a genuinely apologetic look.

“Ow… It’s fine but I didn’t expect you to give up so easily.” The girl mumbled as she tried to get up.

“You can have the toy little girl, please don’t cry.” Gohan said trying to cheer her up but as he said this a look of anger came on her face.

“Little! Who are you calling little?!” She yelled as she looked to him. “I’m not a child you jerk, I’m 16!”

“16? Wow, you’re older than I am.” Gohan said not realizing that it could come off as mocking to the girl.

“Hey, don’t patronize me you jerk!” The girl said as she just glared at Gohan. At least she wasn’t crying so Gohan would take that victory.

“Now, now Mirai, stop overreacting.” A more mature sound voice said. Gohan and Mirai looked and saw an older looking girl walk toward them. Her light brown hair was in a bit of a bob shape and curled at the ends. Her eyes were light blue, and she seemed to have a friendly smile. “I’m so sorry about her, she tends to over react to trivial things like this.” The girl said as she gave Gohan an almost seductive smile. “My name is Haruka. It’s nice to meet you.”

Haruka looked and acted more mature than her age would suggest, so Gohan incorrectly assumed she was Mirai’s mother. She might have not looked old enough to be a mother but having known Bulma for so long Gohan might have been a bit biased. “Oh it’s nice to meet you miss. I’m Gohan and please don’t be mad at your daughter it was my fault.”

Mirai stifled a laugh at what Gohan said, while Haruka narrowed her eyes at him, her demeanor taking a sharp change. “I’m sorry, did you just call me her mother? Do I look old enough to be anyone’s mother?” She asked as Gohan started to sweat a bit.

“Oh… Well you see… Um… I know a woman who’s in her forties and has a son who’s eight so…” Gohan started as that just seemed to make the women angrier.

“Are you saying I look like I’m eight?!” Mirai yelled.

“Are you saying I look like I’m in my forties?” Haruka said, it wasn’t as loud as Mirai, but it was somehow more intimidating. Gohan pressed his back on the shelf, trying to figure out how to defuse this problem.

“Hey, Gohan, I think I found something!” Asuka said as she started to make her way to him. Gohan hoped to Dende that she knew what to do here and could get him out of this mess. As she got closer, she seemed to recognize the two with Gohan. “Mirai, Haruka what are you doing here?”

“Oh Asuka, it’s you.” Haruka said as she gave the ninja a smile. “We’re just dealing with a very rude man. Do you know him?”

“Oh no… What did Gohan do?” Asuka asked dreading the answer. She was soon filled in and then she gave a sigh. “I leave you alone for five minutes.” She muttered as she looked to the other two girls. “I’m so sorry Gohan isn’t a bad person or a rude one… He’s just not the best with words.”

“Y-yeah I mean the mother I was talking about looks like a teenager and so does her son!” He said quickly trying to justify himself. “It was a compliment! I swear I didn’t mean to insult you!”

“You’re a terrible liar you know that?” Mirai said as she shook her head. “But I guess I can let it slide this time if you promise not to do it again.”

“I’m not going to let this go for a while.” Haruka said as she gave Gohan a smirk. “But I suppose you can make it up to me. We’ll find a way.”

“Oh great…” Gohan said as he forced a smile. “So, you guys are friends of Asuka?”

“Yes they are.” Asuka said as she looked around. “Are the others here too?”

“No they’re working at a part time job.” Haruka explained. “Mirai and I were doing some shopping… At least we were until she got distracted here by this sale.”

“H-hey! I just wanted to see if they had the new figure and since it’s so cheap it would be wrong not to get it right?” Mirai said trying to justify herself. “Anyway Gohan was it? How do you know Asuka?”

“Oh well you see…” Gohan started not sure what he should tell her. He didn’t know if they were ninjas or not.

“He’s helping us train.” Asuka said answering Gohan’s question.

“Oh and here I thought he was your…” Haruka stopped and looked at Gohan. She gauged his reaction a bit and then gave a smirk. “You’re the kind who gets embarrassed easily aren’t you?”

“N-no.” Gohan lied as he tied to cover it up. However Haruka leaned in toward him, the way her sweater was worn, gave the demi saiyan a good view of her cleavage when she bent towards him. “W-what are you doing?”

“Oh naughty boy, you know it’s bad to lie.” She said in a teasing tone. Seeing his face turn red Haruka knew she had a way to get even with him. “Don’t make me punish you, or would you be the kind of guy who would like that?”

Gohan’s face was as red as a cherry, he thought Katsuragi was bad, but this girl was of a whole other level. Seeing his discomfort, Asuka pulled him back. “Well we better get going now. Gohan got what he wanted for his little brother so, I guess we’ll see each other around.”

“Oh well we’ll see you later then.” Mirai said as she picked up the figure she wanted.

“Yes, bye Asuka. Oh and Gohan try not to be a naughty boy from now on, see you later..” Haruka teased which just caused Asuka to pull Gohan harder so they could get to the counter. However despite how easy he was to tease Haruka could feel something off about Gohan, like he was much stronger than he was letting on. He would have to be strong if he was training the Hanzo girls, but she felt like he was hiding something even from them.

* * *

“So wait you got both Haruka and Mirai to be mad at you?!” Katsuragi said as she started to laugh. “Wow Gohan, you really do put your foot in your mouth a lot. I kind of wish I was there to see it.”

“It’s not that funny.” Gohan muttered as he looked down. “Well I think they’ve forgiven me… I hope.”

“Maybe we should have someone be around you to make sure you don’t say anything stupid in the future.” Yagyu suggested. “I mean what would you have done if Asuka wasn’t there? I’m guessing you would have made it worse.”

“I can’t really deny that.” Gohan said with a sigh. “But once again, thank you Asuka.”

“No problem Gohan, but if we meet Haruka again just be careful around her.” Asuka noted as she shook her head. “So anyway that was the highlight of our day.”

“Well looks like we all enjoyed ourselves today.” Ikaruga noted as she took a sip of tea. “Well at least now, we should be rested for our training tomorrow.”

“Oh that reminds me, Hibari remember what I told you this afternoon?” Gohan said as he took out the box Krillin gave him. As he did this the other girls just looked at it as Gohan opened it up to show what looked like a pink watch with a bunny shaped screen.

“Oh please don’t tell me that’s what I think it is…” Yagyu said as she looked at it in disbelief. Ikaruga and Katsuragi also hoped it wasn’t that thing, but just looking at Asuka’s face told them what they needed to know. On the other hand Hibari looked at it with wonder and amazement.

“I-is this really it?” She asked as she looked to Gohan who nodded. She took it and gave him a huge smile before hugging him. “Thank you Gohan, I can’t wait to try it out!”

“Wait till you get back home, we don’t want your cover to get blown here.” Gohan said trying to remind her. Not to mention her wearing the outfit might give away his own identity as Saiyaman.

“Oh right… Oh I can wear it for training tomorrow!” Hibari said barely containing her excitement as the other girls looked on in dread. The were not looking forward to the next day now.

* * *

“Evil beware for I am the great saiyabunny!” Hibari said as he posed with Gohan who was also in costume. Her costume was similar to his, but the tunic was pink and the cape she wore was a lighter shade of red. Her helmet also seemed to have two rabbit ears sticking out of it. She asked Gohan for a rabbit theme and he complied. She liked it so much that she wanted to train with it, like Gohan trained in his hero outfit.

“Good job Saiyabunny, your poses are perfect.” Gohan said as he gave a bit of a smile. “Now that we’re warmed up, we can begin the real training!”

“You got it great Saiyaman!” Hibari said as she went to the others. They had to admit that while her outfit was goofy it was still pretty cute, at least with the modifications Gohan had done for her. That being said Yagyu still hoped it was only going to be a one-time thing and that they would never have to see it again.

“Hibari do you really need to train in that?” Yagyu asked only to get no response. She then gave a sigh. “I mean great Saiyabunny do you really need to train in that?”

“Yes, I mean I feel so much more motivated, like I can do anything.” She said with a grin.

“That’s the spirit Hibari! You girls could learn a thing or two from her.” Gohan said as he gave his heroic laugh.

“Yeah like what not to wear.” Katsuragi snaked and for once Ikaruga had to agree with her. Asuka just shook her head but then gave a smile. As silly as this was, at least it put everyone’s mind at ease. They had been so worried about the battle on Friday but now they were a bit more relaxed. Only time would tell if it helped but at the very least, she knew they’d get a lot of training done today, with all the ‘motivation.’


	6. Hanzo Academy vs Gessen Girls part 1

The week had passed faster than any of the girls had expected it to and despite the training they got they didn’t know if they were ready. Gohan and Piccolo had taught them how to imbue their weapons and limbs with ki, but they still hadn’t gotten to the point where they could use it with minimal effort. They had to focus a little, however for just one week that was already a massive improvement. Gohan was waiting with Piccolo, who decided to join in to see how the girls would do, in the teacher’s lounge.

“So what do you think Piccolo, do you think they can win the competition?” Gohan asked as Piccolo just folded his arms.

“We did all we could, if they lose here then they are the ones to blame.” Piccolo replied. “But you seem confident in them Gohan.”

“Well yeah. I just wish I could be there to help out.” Gohan said as he turned his head to see Kiriya. “Oh Mr. Kiriya, good morning.”

“Good morning to you too Gohan, and you too Piccolo.” Kiriya said as the alien just nodded. Kiriya was a little surprised when he first met Piccolo, but he couldn’t deny that the training he was giving the girls was very effective. “I happened to overhear you and you know what would happen if you tried to step in.” As a teacher’s assistant if Gohan tried to help in the fight it would be an automatic loss for the Hanzo girls. This was another reason Piccolo arrived here, if Gohan were to try and help, he would be the only one who could restrain him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Gohan said as he gave a sigh. Kiriya could understand his concern but there was nothing the two of them could do. It was up to the girls to win this one. “I’m going to talk with them before they fight, just to give them some encouragement if I can.” Kiriya nodded as Gohan had left the room to go and find the girls. As he walked into the room where they were, he noticed that everyone but Katsuragi was there. “Hey, where’s Katsuragi?” He asked as she quickly came through the door.

“Sorry I got late, I was a little busy with something.” She said as she gave a smile, but the others knew something was up. For some reason her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Even Ikaruga, the one who would be most likely to chastise her, looked a bit concerned.

“Katsuragi, is everything alright? You seem distracted…” Ikaruga asked as the blonde shook her head.

“Me? I’m fine don’t even worry about it.” Katsuragi said trying to brush it off but the others knew something was off. Yesterday she had a chance encounter with her parents. It had been five years since she last saw them and she was overjoyed, however it soon led to tragedy. Having been so excited to see them, she forgot to cover her trail and was followed by some high ranked shinobi, who captured her parents and had them sent off for trial. However after some begging on her part, they struck a deal. If Katsuragi and the Hanzo girls won the Shinobi Battle Royale, then some leniency will be granted to her parents. They wouldn’t be sentenced to death at the very least. Katsuragi didn’t know if they were telling the truth but it was all she could hope for.

Gohan wanted to question her but knew it wasn’t the right time. He just looked to the girls and closed his eyes. “If you insist Katsuragi, I won’t push the issue. Anyway I just wanted to wish you girls luck on the battle today, I know you’re going to do great. As long as Yumi gets taken down, everything will be alright, and you guys win.”

“That’s true but we also need to make sure the barriers do not get destroyed.” Ikaruga reminded him. “If all four of them are destroyed then it’s all over. We’ll all need to do our part if we want to win.” The plan was simple, while Asuka waits for Yumi, the other girls will guard the barriers from the other students, with the way the barriers were positioned they would have to get past the other four girls before they got to Asuka.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to defeat Yumi. I won’t let them take away our dreams of becoming Shinobi.” Asuka said trying to seem confident but she was still worried. Regardless of the outcome there would be at least five girls who could never be shinobi again. She hoped there was some sort of a loophole to this that they could use.

“Yeah, we’re going to kick their asses no matter what it takes.” Katsuragi said as she gave a bit of a grin. She had more of a reason to win than anyone else did, she just hoped that the battle wasn’t to the death. She wanted to win but she didn’t want to take the lives of anyone, if she could avoid it.

“Yeah so don’t worry about us Gohan, we’ll be fine.” Hibari said trying to reassure the Demi Saiyan. For what it was worth, it did make him a little more confident.

“Alright, good luck girls. I’ll see you when everything is over.” Gohan said as he left to go back to Kiriya and Piccolo. He wouldn’t be able to watch the fights, but he was going to keep paying attention to the girl’s ki, to make sure they were alright.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A female voice called out to Katsuragi. When she looked, she saw the girl with the bowl cut.

“So you’re the one fighting me huh?” Katsuragi asked as she folded her arms. “Your name was Yozakura right? You look kind of mousy to me.”

“Yes, that is my name and I get that a lot.” Yozakura said as she gave a smirk. “Right before I pound someone to the ground.”

“Oh got some fight in you? Good I was worried that you’d break after the first time I kicked you.” Katsuragi said as she got into a fighting stance.

On hearing that Yozakura gave a bit of a frown. “Kick? You really use your legs?” The tone in her voice had hints of disgust in it. “Kicking is for men and girls with no shame! A real lady knows how to use her fists and look good doing it.”

“Fists? Lady? Oh let me guess you just don’t want to flash your panties to anyone.” Katsuragi said as she gave a smirk. “Well let me show you why it’s called an ass kicking!”

With that the two girls took out their scrolls and activated their transformations, no point holding back after all. Yozakura’s shinobi outfit seemed to be a kimono with the midriff exposed. The top part of the outfit was white and faded to a sea-foam green color as it reached the bottom. The entire outfit was decorated with white, lavender and purple flower designs.

With their transformations active the two girls rushed at each other ready to take the other down. Katsuragi went for a jumping kick but Yozakura countered with her black and gold gauntlets. The collision knocked the two shinobi back and being on the ground, Yozakura recovered first and rushed at Katsuragi, with a right uppercut, just as she landed on the ground. The force of the attack sent her skyward again, but she wasn’t going to be flung around by the Gessen shinobi. Yozakura jumped up to hit Katsuragi but the blonde just smirked as she did a flip and kicked down, hitting Yozakura in the back, sending her crashing to the ground. However, the shinobi stood back up and dusted her skirt as she looked to Katsuragi.

“Heh, I was worried that attack would take you out.” Katsuragi said as she landed on the ground.

“It’s going to take more than that to beat me.” Yozakura said as she got back in a fighting stance. “Not that you’ll get the chance.” Yozakura rushed at her again and they got into a clash, each countering the other’s attacks. Realizing that she needed to put some distance between her and Katsuragi, Yozakura jumped back and got ready to throw a punch at a distance. “Secret ninja art 1,000 Palm Fists of Paradise!” She quickly unleashed the punch and made a ball of energy come out of her hands and launched it at the blonde ninja. The ball quickly split into several smaller ones and went towards Katsuragi. However to her surprise, Katsuragi was able to get out of the way of the attacks rather quickly. “What, how did you avoid all of them?”

“Heh, let’s just say my training really paid off.” Katsuragi said as she gave a smirk. She had been forced by Piccolo and Gohan to avoid balls of ki for a while now, and she was getting used to it. While there were Shinobi who could use ki, most of them needed to use their ninja arts for it, while Gohan and Piccolo could do it instantly. As such she was more used to avoiding the attacks.

With the way Katsuragi moved it was soon obvious that Yozakura would need to stick to the close-range attacks. At the very least she’d need to use her ninja arts up close, to get a hit on the girl. However as she was figuring out a strategy, Katsuragi rushed at her and gave her a few more kicks. “Ninja art, Tornado Spindle!” She called out, as she got on her hands and did her break-dancing kicks. The kicks hit Yozakura as a green tornado formed around her and sent her flying up in the air. However Yozakura recovered in the air and quickly landed on the ground, breathing a little harder than usual. Her clothes had gotten a little torn from the attack, with bits of her bra showing.

“Hm I underestimated you.” Yozakura said as she knew she needed to get serious. She wouldn’t be able to take more hits like that, so she had to be merciless. She did a quick hand sign as she activated frantic mode. In a golden flash of light, her clothes disappeared leaving her in just her underwear and gauntlets. She would be able to take less damage like this but, that didn’t matter as long as she could take down Katsuragi. She rushed at the perverted ninja who was unable to react to her enemy’s newfound speed, as she got punched hard in the gut. Katsuragi took a few steps back but her foe wasn’t going to give her any time to recover. She started to hit the shinobi with a barrage of punches, one of which made her cough up a little blood. Yozakura then hit her with another punch sending her crashing into a wall. While it looked like the fight was over the Hanzo girl stood, breathing heavily as she tried not to fall over.

“After all that you can still fight, I’m impressed.” Yozakura said as she looked ready to end the fight.

“Don’t be I have a reason to win this fight. If I don’t then…” Katsuragi then shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, let’s end this!” Yozakura rushed at Katsuragi ready to land the final blow, but the blonde ninja had something ready. While she was talking, she had focused some ki into her right foot. She only had one shot at this, and she couldn’t afford to blow it. As Yozakura swung at her, she barely avoided the attack and countered with a kick to the side of her stomach. However dodging the attack and landing the kick, made Katsuragi unbalanced and she fell to the ground with Yozakura. The two had been badly injured from the fight, and they both tried to stand. Ultimately Katsuragi got up first while Yozakura was still struggling to get up. “I won… But ow… That hurt.” Katsuragi said as she tried to not think of the pain, she was in. She got ready to walk away as Yozakura suddenly spoke.

“What’s wrong eh?” Yozakura asked. “Too scared to finish me off? Shinobi win by taking lives. As long as I’m breathing you haven’t won. You said you had a reason to win right? So do it.”

“No I’m not going to do it!” Katsuragi said as she stood firm. “I might want to win but I don’t plan on taking your life.”

“I knew it…” Yozakura said as she gave a bit of a disgusted look. “I knew something was off about you, you see this as some sort of a game, and not a duel. That’s why I took a dive… I wanted to see what you could do. Truth is you aren’t even in my league.” Yozakura was lying her ass off. The shinobi Battle Royale had been an order from the higher ups and failing the mission would have been bad for the girls. So they agreed that if they lost, they’d act as if they were holding back the entire time. “A shinobi who won’t kill. Heh you know nothing, you’re a failure!” Seeing the shocked look on Katsuragi’s face Yozakura smirked. “Heh you admit I won yeah?”

“That’s bullshit I didn’t lose that fight!” Katsuragi said trying to defend herself.

“No, you haven’t won unless I’m dead… We’re done here.” Yozakura said as she turned around. “Next time we meet, you better be ready to fight like a shinobi.” With that she jumped out of the way to go and nurse her wounds. However as she left, she knew her words had some effect on Katsuragi, who was trying to convince herself she didn’t lose. One thing was for sure, the next time they fought Yozakura would have to get much stronger if she wanted to win.

Hibari looked around the halls, waiting for her opponent to show her face, so they could fight. “I wonder who I’ll be fighting…” Hibari wondered as she suddenly felt herself get tapped in the back.

“Tag you’re it Hibari!” A young voice said which startled Hibari and made her give a small squeal.

“W-who are you?” She asked as she blinked in confusion.

“Huh who am I? Who am I? I’m Minori remember?” The girl said as she looked a little surprised.

“Have we met before?” Hibari asked getting a little confused.

“You don’t remember me? Jeez Hibari, at this rate I’m going to get mad, I’m almost steaming.” Minori said as she pouted at the pink haired shinobi.

“O-oh I’m sorry!” Hibari said as she gave a quick bow of apology.

“You’re hopeless Hibari, act like this and we won’t be able to play like we’re supposed to.” Minori said as she continued her pouting.

“Play?” Hibari asked as she blinked. She looked at the girl’s uniform and blinked. “Wait are you from Gessen?” Minori confirmed it with a nod which made Hibari tilt her head. “Now I’m sure I don’t know you.”

This just made Minori laugh a bit. “Yeah, you’re right. We don’t know each other at all. Whoopsie I made an oopsie.” She seemed to brush it off rather quickly as she looked to Hibari. “Sorry Hibari, I’m Minori, it’s nice to meet you.”

“O-oh it’s nice to meet you too.” Hibari said not sure what to do here. If she was from Gessen then it looked like they might have to fight but she acted so casual, almost like she wasn’t interested in fighting.

“Now, let’s play! How about some hide and seek?” It seemed like Hibari was right as the girl seemed more interested in playing a game.

“Huh, but aren’t we supposed to be fighting?” Hibari asked as she blinked.

“Oh I get it, you want to play shinobi.” Minori said as she got a little excited. “Oh that’s perfect it’s my favorite game, because I always win!”

Play Shinobi? Always win? Hibari couldn’t figure out what Minori was trying to say. Was she looking down at her? Was she trying to make her let her guard down? One thing was for sure, Hibari was going to try and win. She and Minori pulled out their scrolls and started to transform. While Hibari wanted to use her Saiyabunny outfit, Gohan had asked her to avoid using it while people were looking so, she decided to use her normal outfit, the pink track top with shorts that resembled those worn by girls during gym. Minori’s outfit on the other hand seemed far livelier. She was wearing a dress, the upper part being white and the lower half being yellow, her stocking was orange with white stripes. There was a pink bow tied on her back and she seemed to be wearing a hamster backpack. It seemed to hint at the girl being quite childish, which was pretty obvious

However, Hibari couldn’t help but feel a little worried about the fight, unlike the other girls she felt as if she didn’t get any stronger. She hoped that by beating Minori she would be able to put her fears to rest. She looked at Minori to see what weapon she had and to her surprise it looked like a bucket. Minori gave a grin and it looked like she was going to rush at Hibari but instead she seemed to be… Skipping. Hibari was taken aback for a moment, which caused her to drop her guard and barely avoid Minori swinging her bucket at her.

“Hey Hibari, pay attention, this game will be no fun if you’re just standing around there.” Minori said with a pout as she swung the bucket at Hibari again. Hibari retaliated by summoning Ninto, her guardian animal. He took the form of a pinkish-white cartoony rabbit, who would come to her aid when she needed it. Ninto shot out a bolt of electricity at Minori who got sent back by the impact, but seemed to be fine. “Oh he’s so cute!” She said with a grin. “What’s his name?”

“O-oh his name is Ninto, he’s my guardian…” Hibari was starting to get worried. Minori was treating the whole thing like a game and it made her wonder if it was because she was too weak to be taken seriously.

“Oh, he should join us for when we play super heroes!” Minori said as she gave a grin.

“Play super hero?” Hibari asked as she blinked again.

“Yeah, it’s when we dress up like heroes and do cool poses like the great Saiyaman does!” Minori did a few poses as she said this, similar to the ones Gohan did. “Isn’t he really cool?”

“H-he is, but shouldn’t we focus on the fight here?” Hibari asked as she got a little confused.

“Oh right let’s finish this game before we move on to the next one.” Minori said as she skipped toward Hibari to continue the ‘fight.’ Of the Hanzo girls Hibari was easily the most inexperienced fighter, most of the time she would swing blindly and get a few lucky hits in, before having Ninto strike her enemies with his electricity attacks. Gohan had been trying to teach her a few martial arts move, and she tried to throw a few punches, the way he instructed but she seemed to be worried about hurting Minori. It subconsciously made her hold back whenever she tried to attack her. As a result Minori was able to avoid most of her attacks and counter with a few of her own.

Minori then pulled out what looked like a frying pan, to Hibari’s confusion. “Ninja art, Pan Pancake!” The girl said cheerfully as she put something from her bucket into the frying pan. The substance turned into what looked like pancakes as she flung them into the air. They seemed to increase in size, until they were almost the size of a person before landing down on Hibari. She crawled out of the pancakes and seemed a little disoriented from the attack. However as she did Minori rushed in and hit her with the bucket knocking her back. As she got back up, she knew she needed to do something, or she was going to lose the fight.

She moved towards Minori and made it seem like she was going to go in for another punch but at the last moment she pulled back and summoned Ninto. The rabbit guardian shocked Minori and then summoned a yellow cloud. Reacting quickly Hibari jumped on the cloud and she rushed at Minori slamming into the Shinobi and hitting the wall on the left side of the room. She then jumped off the cloud and gave Minori a quick kick to the stomach. Despite it just being one hit, it seemed to be enough to end the fight.

“D-did I win?” Hibari asked as she breathed heavily. Between avoiding the attacks from Minori and the hard hits she received Hibari was exhausted. However what she saw next surprised her. Minori stood back up seemingly uninjured and even started laughing.

“Nya ha ha ha. That was fun what do you want to play next?” Minori asked as she dusted herself off.

“But how did you just get back up like that?” Hibari asked, not sure what to say. If Minori was injured she didn’t show it.

“Well duh, we were just playing pretend. Didn’t you know that when you play a new game you always let the newbie win first?” Minori asked as she put her hands behind her back.

“Y-you let me win?” Hibari asked, her confidence in her abilities slowly decreasing.

“Yeah, let’s play hide and seek next!” Minori said as she turned around. “I’ll hide and you come and find me.” With that she ran off. Hibari watched her and decided it would be better if she let her keep hiding, at least until she got her strength back.

  
While Hibari and Katsuragi were fighting their opponents, Yagyu stood alone in her hallway waiting for her foe to show up. She had no idea what to expect from her, so she needed to be ready and careful. “She’s late, what is keeping my opponent?” Yagyu asked as she folded her arms. She heard some footsteps running toward her as she looked to the side and saw the blonde-haired Shiki making her way towards Yagyu.

“My bad!” She said as she tried to explain herself. “My friend called, and she was like, ‘yah’ and I was like ‘gag me’. But y’know she’s real sweet and super excited about this guy and I didn’t want to say, ‘Anna I totally have to go and fight some chick…” Shiki just seemed to go on and on, making some long-winded excuse. This just made Yagyu get a bit annoyed, she couldn’t believe that this was her opponent. Noticing this Shiki raised an eyebrow. “Ugh, what with the sulking? Like you’re still young, you need to be more amped you know?”

“Amped? I’m sorry but I’m not here to play music.” Yagyu said as she kept her serious expression.

This just made Shiki laugh. “I take it back, your hilarious. I’m Shiki it’s nice to meet you.” On seeing the stoic look on Yagyu’s face Shiki just shrugged. “Oh I get what you’re going for, like my friend Shizue…” Shiki went off about her friend saying things which just made Yagyu get more impatient.

“Enough talk lets just fight.” Yagyu said as she got ready to take out her ninja scroll.

“Geez, you’re so impatient, but whatever. But before we do can I ask you something about your eyepatch.” Shiki said with a serious look before giving her normal relaxed smile. “It’s seriously mega cute!”

“My eyepatch is cute?” Yagyu asked getting a bit confused.

“Yeah, so what do you say if I win will you hand it over to me?” Shiki asked.

“Don’t be absurd you won’t lay a finger on it!” Yagyu said, getting quite angry at the statement. The eyepatch was extremely important, and she wasn’t going to lose it for anything.

“Oh is it like a family heirloom or something? Was it a gift from someone?” Shiki asked getting interested. “Now I have to have it!”

“Your desires mean nothing to me, so just get ready to fight!” Yagyu said as she took out her ninja scroll, and Shiki did the same with her one.

“Alright fine, we can fight, by the way you never told me your name, it was Yagyu right?” Shiki asked as Yagyu didn’t even bother to reply. From the way Shiki acted she didn’t think the fight would last longer than a few seconds. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The two activated their transformations. While Yagyu wore her normal outfit, it was far more modest than what Shiki wore which looked like a black bustier suit outfit, with heeled black boots, and shoulder-long black gloves. It showed off much of her bust, thankfully her back was covered by a long black cape. She also wore a massive black hat, which resembled that of a witch’s hat but with bat wings on the side. Her weapon was a double-bladed scythe, which was almost the same size as her.

“So like how do you fight with that umbrella?” Shiki asked as Yagyu rushed at her, swinging her umbrella around like a sword. Shiki quickly avoided the attacks as she looked to Yagyu. “Come on you were supposed to say ‘I’ll show you’ or something cool like that. I mean that’s the persona you’re going for, right?” Getting no response Shiki just shrugged. “Alright fine if that’s the way you want to play.”

Shiki held out her scythe and swung with it, with Yagyu barely getting out of the way. As Shiki went for another swing Yagyu countered with her umbrella. As the two collided Yagyu was surprised by the amount of force Shiki was putting into it, the fight wasn’t going to be as easy as she assumed. Yagyu made some distance between her and Shiki and opened up her umbrella, to use one of her more common attacks. She tossed the umbrella in such a way that it started to spin, with the blades at the end of it, it would normally be a devastating attack, but Shiki countered with her own attack. She threw her scythe and it spun around like a top. The two spinning weapons collided and seemed to be at a standstill, sparks were flying from the collision and it didn’t seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

However despite her weapon not being in her hand Shiki had a plan in her mind. She threw her hat up and from it a black, wave of darkness came out, inside the darkness were several bats, all of which rushed toward Yagyu hitting her directly. Yagyu didn’t even have enough time to react and took the full blunt of the attack. Giving a grin, Shiki pulled back her scythe as the umbrella fell to the ground. Getting back up Yagyu realized she needed her umbrella back; otherwise she was going to be defenseless. She quickly used her own ninja art, making a few hand signs before leaping into the air. Her guardian squid came out above her and swinging his tentacles, lobbed the massive chunks of ice at Shiki. She countered with her scythe, cutting the blocks in half, but that was all the opportunity Yagyu needed. She dove down toward her umbrella grabbing it and swinging at Shiki as she was cutting the ice, getting a direct hit.

The impact of the attack, as well as her own momentum from swinging the scythe caused Shiki to fall to the ground. However Yagyu wasn’t done just yet, she had her guardian squid appear on the top of her umbrella. Yagyu then started to spin around as fast as she could, the squid moved with her and as it spun it caught Shiki with the tentacles and hit her as it spun with Yagyu. The repeated attacks sent her flying upward but Shiki wasn’t out just yet. She summoned her bats under her along with a wave of red mist. She rode the wave of bats through the vortex as they collided with the blue squid. She then jumped up, and had her scythe ready to strike but Yagyu was ready. She ended her summon and swept upward with her umbrella to block the attack. The collision caused the ground under them to start cracking and make Yagyu jump back, to avoid falling into the floor.

Yagyu then decided to pull up her ace in the hole, she was going to channel her ki through the umbrella in order to take Shiki by surprise to try and end the fight. However she needed to concentrate, so she needed to keep her busy. “So what do you plan on doing after the fight is over?” She asked, hoping her plan would work.

“Oh hey you can talk!” Shiki said with a bit of a giggle. “Well if you must know, I’m going to go out with my friends later. Like you should totally join me if you have the time. Like I said before there’s this one girl who I’m sure you’ll be BFFs with and…” As Shiki was talking, she knew what Yagyu was trying to do, she was going try to get a sneak attack in, so she was ready to block it. However she didn’t know about the Ki Yagyu was challenging into her umbrella to make the attack stronger. Once Yagyu had focused enough she rushed at Shiki, who was ready to block it, however the attack was so much stronger than the other swings, catching her off guard. She was pushed back by the attack as Yagyu, started her own barrage of attacks which Shiki was unprepared for. The blonde shinobi was struck several times and her outfit was soon torn up by the blades on the umbrella. Yagyu brought her umbrella back and with a final swing seemed to knock Shiki to the ground.

Yagyu breathed heavily as she shook her head. The battle had torn up her clothes as well. The bottom half of her jacket and shirt were gone exposing her midriff and the bottom of her skirt was all torn up. “That was… Surprisingly difficult.” Yagyu muttered to herself. “If she didn’t let me pull off that last attack I might have lost.” As she turned around to leave, she heard one last thing.

“So what the four one, one on the eye patch anyway?” Yagyu looked back in horror as she saw Shiki back up. She was injured but it looked like she could still fight. “I mean you’ve got both eyes, I can totally tell. So what are you wearing it for?”

“That’s none of your business.” Yagyu said as she got ready to fight again. She wasn’t going down that easy.

“Oh someone’s got a secret.” Shiki says as she turns around. “But you can tell me that later. I have to go meet one of my friends for lunch. See you later.” With that Shiki went off to heal up as Yagyu just looked frustrated.

“Damn it what is wrong with her!” She wanted to go after her, but she was worried she wouldn’t have the energy. At the very least she took comfort in the fact that she protected her shinobi barrier. She just hoped that the others had done their part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the six chapter dump. Did I make a mistake in uploading them all in the same day? Maybe but I have no patience for stuff like this and I'l be honest I might forget to do this if I waited. Anyway if you read this far, Kudos and I can't wait to hear what you guys think.


End file.
